HARRY POTTER Y EL CLAN DEL LOBO NEGRO
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: Harry Potter empieza a ver a una extraña mujer, no sabe si es real o es producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, el secreto que lo une a esa aparición podría ser la clave para salvarlo de el que no debe ser nombrado.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y el Clan Del Lobo Negro  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Era un bello día como no había sido en varios meses, una suave brisa llenaba el ambiente con un suave olor a rosas. La calle estaba llena de ruidos por la multitud que se apresuraba, una joven parecía fuera de lugar, a diferencia de los demás, caminaba pausadamente en dirección a la estación del tren, poco antes de llegar un joven le cortó el paso -¿Debes partir ahora?- dijo él en tono suave ella se acercó y lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules -Si, prometo que esta noche te contaré todo- -¿Qué es tan importante que ni siquiera a mí puedes decírmelo?- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla -Confía en mi, te veré esta noche en el lugar de siempre- Él se sentía inquieto, pero siempre había podido confiar en ella, la abrazó y le habló al oído. -Cuídate mucho- -Lo haré, no te preocupes- Ella lo besó nuevamente y se alejó de él.  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando ella caminaba por el valle del Godríc, se dirigía con paso firme hacía una casa de estilo victoriano que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque. Le faltaban pocos metros para llegar cuando oyó un grito que desgarró el aire. Instintivamente corrió hacia la puerta, nada la habría preparado para lo que vio, el cuerpo de un joven de cabello negro yacía sin vida en medio de la estancia, la expresión de terror que tenía en el rostro era indescriptible. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo de compadecerse de él, oyó los gritos de una mujer que provenían de algún lugar de la casa, los gritos eran claros -a Harry no por piedad- Un resplandor de color verde se reflejó en las paredes de la casa, la joven corrió hacía la fuente de aquel resplandor, la escena que vio la dejó sin habla, el cuerpo de una joven mujer estaba en el suelo cerca de la cuna de un niño, un hombre adulto se encontraba apuntando algo parecido a una varita de madera, ella se lanzó hacía adelante intentando proteger al niño pero era demasiado tarde, no supo que paso después, sólo oyó una fuerte explosión y un incesante dolor que le recorría el cuerpo al caer en el duro suelo. Pasaron varias horas antes de que ella despertara, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, le tomo varios minutos comprender en donde estaba y que había pasado, la primera luz de la mañana le ilumino el rostro, de sus labios salieron unas palabras que parecieron provenir de lo más profundo de su mente, palabras que no recordaría de nuevo -Harry esta a salvo en Privet Drive- Se levanto y regresó a casa. 


	2. Una mujer misteriosa

Capítulo II  
  
Una mujer misteriosa.  
  
Habían pasado más de catorce años desde que Harry se había salvado de una muerte segura, nadie sabía como pero había sobrevivido al ataque del mago más poderosos que el mundo mágico hubiera visto, pero eso no era todo, hacía poco más de tres años que se había enterado de que él también era un mago y que estudiaría en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, todo su pasado parecía como un sueño del que había despertado, en aquel lugar era feliz, el único recuerdo amable que había tenido del lugar en donde había crecido eran los dulces que a veces le dejaba una vecina escondidos en un hueco de un árbol al final de la calle, sin embargo nunca había podido agradecerle sus regalos, sus tíos, que lo habían criado desde pequeño, no les gustaba que hablara con los vecinos, es más hacían lo posible por hacer parecer que Harry no existía; Pero eso ya no le preocupaba, ahora estaba aprendiendo a ser mago y eso compensaba todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado con sus tíos muggles, los Dursley.  
  
Había enfrentado varios retos al llegar a la escuela, su cuarto año no podía dejar de ser tan agitado como los anteriores,ahora de regreso en casa de los Dursley por el verano recordaba los hechos del año anterior, el torneo, la muerte de Cedric, el retorno de Voldemort, no podía sentirse tranquilo, un par de semanas después se le permitió ir a casa de los Weasley a pasar el resto del verano; el estar en la madriguera lo hacía sentirse mejor, la noche anterior al inicio del nuevo curso soñó con su madre que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y le decía -te quiero y estoy muy orgullosa de ti y tu padre también lo esta-, entonces una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules también apareció, ambas mujeres se miraron y pudo ver que su madre decía algo -Cuídalo por favor- a lo que la otra mujer respondió -Con mi vida si es necesario, te lo prometo-, lo miraron con ternura, era una sensación de bienestar que nunca había sentido, ahí en ese sueño estaba seguro y era amado, pero los sueños no duran y al despertar se topó nuevamente con la realidad, su madre estaba muerta, y Voldemort había regresado con más fuerza que antes. Pero otro pensamiento empezó a recorrer su mente, ¿por qué sentía que conocía a esa mujer de cabello negro?, ¿y, por que estaba con su madre?. Pensó que estaba tan obsesionado con esa idea que creyó verla en el andén 9 ¾, pero, no podía ser, no necesitaba de mucha experiencia para saber que la mujer del sueño era muggle, y ningún humano no mágico podría entrar ahí. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente mientras el tren se alejaba de la estación; la misteriosa mujer de cabello negro no salió del andén hasta que el tren se perdió de vista. 


	3. El Encuentro

Disclaimer: ya saben todo el rollo, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, etc, etc, etc.

Quiero agradecer a Misterio por el review que me envió, estaba a punto de quitar este fic porque pensé que nadie estaba interesado en él, pero gracias a los ánimos que me han dado he decidido seguirlo, muchas gracias por el apoyo , son eso reviews los que hacen que nos den más ánimos para seguir.

Gracias, gracias, gracias

Capítulo III 

El encuentro

El inició de las clases le permitió a Harry y a sus compañeros tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. El saber que Voldemort había regresado no era algo muy agradable de recordar, pero todos sabían que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro que había en ese momento, mientras Dumbledore estuviera al frente de la escuela el señor Tenebroso no se atrevería a atacar. Para Harry, era más difícil que para el resto de los alumnos, sabía que Voldemort lo quería matar y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo. A veces simplemente quería estar sólo, tanta atención lo agobiaba,  pero la mayoría del tiempo Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, no se separaban de él; ellos  estaban demasiado preocupados por el chico, no deseaban que algo le pasara, y sabían lo imprudente que a veces era. Él ya se había sentido así de agobiado antes, cuando todo el mundo pensaban que su padrino quería matarlo; pero ahora era más fuerte y podía defenderse de lo que se le presentara, o mejor dicho, quería creerlo, así que una noche, harto de ser vigilado todo el tiempo, se puso su capa invisible y salió del castillo. No quería ir muy lejos, sólo deseaba estar sólo por un momento, deseaba salir de la prisión que sus protectores habían creado para él, salió a la puerta principal y se sentó en las escaleras de piedra admirando la luna llena que se veía imponente iluminando los campos de la escuela; entonces,  la vio de nuevo, aquella mujer de cabello negro estaba en la orilla del lago con su mirada fija en el castillo,  él no podía creerlo, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, se acercó lo más que pudo, cuidando de no estar demasiado cerca para que no lo descubriera, por primera vez la vio con detenimiento, y en su cabeza empezaron a agolparse los recuerdos, y no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, ¡no era la primera vez que la veía!

Viéndola bajo el brillo de la luna llena empezó a recordar, no podía equivocarse, la había visto caminando por Privet Drive varias veces, en la estación de tren, en el andén 10 la primera vez que fue a Hogwarts, estuvo fuera de la estación cuando robaron el auto encantado del sr  Weasley, entre los espectadores del torneo de los tres magos y el más reciente hacía apenas unos días en el andén 9 ¾ , nunca le había dado importancia a su presencia en esos lugares,  ¿Qué era lo que ella quería de él?

Entonces se oyó la voz de Hagrid a sus espaldas, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, lo habían descubierto fuera del castillo a media noche

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

 Harry estuvo a puntos de contestar, estaba terriblemente apenado con Hagrid, entonces recordó que llevaba puesta la capa invisible y guardo silencio, quien respondió con cierta naturalidad fue ella

—Quería estar segura de que él estuviera bien—

ella alejó su mirada del castillo y se dirigió  a Hagrid, él señaló un medallón que ella llevaba en el cuello y dijo

–Veo que el amuleto todavía funciona—

—Lily era experta en estas cosa, era la única que podría lograr hacer que un muggle como yo pudiera entrar a Hogwarts sin ser vista—

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí Brenda?—

Ella desvió la mirada hacía el bosque por un segundo

 —He estado en los pueblos cercanos, se que alguien parecido a Colagusano ha sido visto varias veces por la región, no es un signo alentador, algo están tramando—

—Con Dumbledore aquí, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se atreverá a atacar, Harry está a salvo mientras esté en el castillo y todos estamos pendientes de él—

—Lo se, pero si él heredó algo de su padre, seguramente andará por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts con su capa invisible, buscando nuevas aventuras y descubriendo secretos. Hagrid yo le prometí a su madre que lo protegería y ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto debo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para cumplir mi promesa—

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, ella fue amiga de su madre, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no podía descubrirse.

Hagrid le hablo a Brenda con voz firme para olvidarse del nombre que ella había pronunciado pocos segundos antes.

—Deja de preocuparte, todos aquí lo protegeremos, tu corres más peligro que nosotros, no tienes como defenderte de un ataque mágico y hay muchos mortifagos sueltos por la región—

—Es que debo...—

—Es que nada, no tienes justificación para arriesgarte de esa manera, yo te avisare si algo pasa, ahora vete y busca un lugar seguro—

—Pero...—

—Shhhhhhh—

Ella quiso decir algo más pero la mirada penetrante de Hagrid le decía que no había forma de argumentar nada con el guardabosques de Hogwarts, dio un último vistazo hacía la torre de Grifyndor y se alejó. Harry vio como ella se cubría con una capa mientras se alejaba con paso suave y firme, Hagrid la siguió con la vista hasta que ella se perdió entre los árboles, y entonces regresó a su cabaña, Harry estaba tan distraído que  por poco y es atropellado por su gran amigo, si no es por que se movió en el último momento. Regresó con rapidez a su sala común.

Diez minutos después Harry estaba en su habitación pensando en la conversación que había escuchado, ella conoció a su madre y daría su vida para protegerlo, ella no era más un sueño, era real y estaba cerca de él, para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre


	4. Sueños y Pesadillas

Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo, como ya terminé los otros dos fics que estaba escribiendo ya le puedo dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo a este (al cual abandone durante mucho tiempo), y esperó que el desarrollo de la historia les guste  
  
Quiero agradecer a  
  
Misterio Muchas gracias por tus reviews de verdad salvaste la historia del cajón del olvido, y gracias por seguir apoyándome. .

kblack Gracias por el review, no puedo decirte que tienen que ver los lobos con Brenda pero las pistas las seguiré dando capitulo a capitulo  
  
Sacralo Gracias. Me agrada oír que te gusta mi fic, se que lo tuve mucho tiempo relegado, pero es que la verdad pensé que no les gustaba, y le dedique más tiempo a otras historia, pero espero ya poder subir un nuevo capitulo cada semana por lo menos.  
  
karla-hoshi Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes el resto de la historia  
  
De verdad agradezco todos sus comentarios y bueno aquí esta el capitulo numero IV espero que lo disfruten  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben aquello de que todos los personajes pertenecientes a Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Capitulo IV Sueños y pesadillas  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, por fin sabía que ella era amiga de su madre y que no era una alucinación quería preguntarle a Hagrid, pero hacerlo significaría admitir que andaba fuera del castillo solo y a media noche, tampoco podía contárselo a sus amigos, seguramente se preocuparían e intentarían convencerlo de que le contará a alguien más, pero aún no estaba listo para hacerlo, debía averiguar aún muchas cosas. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama por varias horas pensando una manera de saber más sobre Brenda, saber porque su madre confiaba tanto en ella, entonces recordó el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado. Apresuradamente saco las cosas de su baúl, en pocos segundos encontró lo que buscaba, abrió el libro con rapidez y empezó a buscar en las fotos, las pequeñas personas moviéndose no le ayudaban mucho en su búsqueda pues sin querer tapaban a otras, después de un rato, la encontró, ahí estaba en varías fotos, siempre discreta al fondo detrás de todos los magos, con una actitud temerosa, como si no la aceptarán por ser diferente a los demás. Sin embargo, siempre aparecía junto a Sirius y Lupin, ellos parecían protegerla, era raro ver a un muggle entre un mar de magos, aún en las fotos se podía saber que ella era diferente. Pero esto no le ayudaba en nada, sólo lo hacía pensar más en el asunto, alguien tan indefensa como ella, sin posibilidad de defenderse de un ataque mágico, ¿cómo podría protegerlo?¿Por qué su madre le había pedido a ella hacer algo tan peligroso? era algo que no tenía sentido. Volvió a guardar el álbum con más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza. Ya estaba amaneciendo así que decidió darse un baño y bajar a desayunar, sus amigos llegaron al comedor varios minutos después que él. Ron saludó aun con algo de sueño —Harry porque no nos esperaste para bajar a desayunar—  
  
Harry contestó tranquilamente  
  
—No pude dormir muy bien, pero no es nada—  
  
De inmediato Hermione se puso nerviosa  
  
—¿Cómo es eso que no has podido dormir Harry?, tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey, tal vez estas enfermo, o...—  
  
—Calma Hermione, no es nada, sólo que cene mucho ayer y pues no pude dormir—  
  
—Por eso hacías tanto ruido anoche— dijo Ron metiendo un gran trozo de pollo en la boca  
  
—Harry debes prometerme que si no puedes dormir de nuevo iras de inmediato a la enfermería—  
  
—De acuerdo, te lo prometo, pero deja de preocuparte —  
  
Hermione dio u suspiro de alivio  
  
—Sólo quiero que estés bien Harry—  
  
El resto del desayuno lo pasaron en silencio, Harry seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto la noche anterior. El día pasó con rapidez, Harry estaba muy cansado, así que tan pronto puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido. Al cabo de un rato empezó a soñar. Nuevamente vio a su madre hablar con Brenda,  
  
—Brenda, se que te estoy poniendo en una situación difícil al traerte aquí, muchos magos jamás aceptaran que alguien como tu esté cerca de ellos—  
  
—Lo se Lily, pero he sido tu amiga desde que éramos niñas, se que tu hermana Petunia ha dicho cosas espantosas de ti, pero yo no quiero perderte, eres como mi hermana—  
  
—Por eso quiero pedirte algo, si alguna vez me pasa algo...—  
  
—De que esta hablando, tienes toda la vida por delante, tienes un hijo hermoso y un marido excelente, no debes...—  
  
—Déjame terminar. Se que sueno demasiado pesimista, pero presiento que algo va a pasar, y quiero que me prometas que protegerás a Harry, prométemelo—

—Sabes que lo haré, aunque yo no puedo ser de gran ayuda, no tengo nada que ofrecer para protegerlo, más que mi vida, y no dudaré en dar hasta mi última gota de sangre si es necesario—  
  
—No te lo pediría si no estuviera segura que lograras protegerlo mejor que nadie—  
  
Brenda la miró extrañada  
  
—¿A que te refieres?, yo no soy una bruja, ¿qué podría yo hacer?—  
  
—Brenda, confía en mi, no puedo decirte nada, porque te pondría en peligro, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás todo—  
  
Brenda la miró y las dos mujeres se abrazaron. Ese sentimiento de calidez era el mismo que Harry había sentido antes, hubiera querido, que ese momento perdurara, esa noche durmió como nunca lo había hecho.  
  
Al otro día despertó contento, la imagen de su madre permaneció fresca en su memoria todo el día, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron. Al final de las clases el trío se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione leía un volumen acerca de magia milenaria.  
  
—Hermione, no puedes dejar eso y descansar un rato— dijo Ron desesperado por verla leer tanto, ella levantó una ceja y lo vió inquisitivamente  
  
—He estado buscando algo que nos ayude a protegernos en contra de Voldemort—  
  
Ron se estremeció un poco al oir ese nombre, mientras Harry se acercaba interesado para ver el libro  
  
—¿Has encontrado algo?—  
  
—Nada que nos ayude, sólo leyendas y magia caduca— ella dio un prolongado suspiro de decepción. Harry vio entonces una ilustración que le llamó la atención.  
  
—¿Por qué le dedican todo un capítulo a una vasija de barro?—  
  
Hermione le acercó el libro y empezó a explicarle  
  
—Es una vasija para guardar poderes mágicos. Cuando el ministerio se formó decidieron prohibirlas porque muggles encontraron algunas vasijas y utilizaron la magia de manera catastrófica, lastimándose ellos y poniendo el peligro el mundo mágico—  
  
Ron se acercó también con curiosidad  
  
—No estaría mal encontrar una vasija de esas, tal vez haya algun poder perdido que podamos usar—  
  
Hermione cerró el libro de golpe  
  
—No creerás que aún existen esas cosas, fueron prohibidas hace siglos, y se perdieron todos los escritos para hacerlos, es magia perdida, y no podemos esperar algo que nunca pasar  
  
Esa noche, Harry se fue a acostar temprano con la esperanza de soñar nuevamente con su madre. Pero la oscuridad se apoderó de sus sueños, el frió empezó a invadir su cuerpo y de pronto se vio en una habitación oscura con Voldemort, ya había pasado por eso antes. Voldemort estaba molesto, sus dedos blancos se movían como grandes arañas sobre el terciopelo del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado  
  
—Lucius, han descubierto algo? —  
  
Lucius parecía extremadamente asustado  
  
—No mi señor, aun nada—  
  
—Escúchame bien, quiero esa vasija, no me importa lo que deban hacer, pero encuéntrenla—  
  
—Seguiremos buscando mi señor, pero parece ser que solo Lily Potter conocían su paradero, sólo ella la mencionó alguna vez—  
  
—Mi estimado Lucius, debe haber un mapa o una pista allá afuera, algo que Lily Potter dejó para que alguien más pudiera encontrar esa vasija, es demasiado importante como para dejar que se perdiera para siempre—  
  
—Seguiremos buscando mi señor—  
  
—Mi señor— Colagusano se acercó temeroso  
  
Voldemort lo vio con desprecio —Dime Colagusano, que es tan importante, como para arriesgarte a provocar mi furia—  
  
La voz de Colagusano temblaba al pronunciar cada silaba —Una mujer llamada Brenda podría saber de la vasija, era amiga intima de Lily y después de que los Potter murieron volvió a su mundo, sería perfecta para guardar un secreto así, su único contacto con el mundo mágico eran ellos, ningún otro mago se preocuparía por un muggle como ella—  
  
EL rostro de Voldemort cambió, una extraña sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro de aspecto viperino  
  
—Increíble que aun seas útil Colagusano. Lucius—  
  
—Si mi señor—  
  
—Que Colagusano te diga todo lo que sabe sobre esa muggle, e informa a los demás, cuando la encuentren tráiganla ante mi, sólo asegúrense de que llegue viva—  
  
Harry despertó sobre saltado, estaba cubierto de sudor, Brenda estaba en peligro y era culpa de Colagusano, de inmediato la rabia lo empezó a apoderarse de él, nuevamente ese traidor ponía en peligro la vida de alguien. No había opción, debía hablar, Brenda estaba en peligro y si se quedaba callado ella podría morir. Se levantó de la cama, aun era de noche. Se estaba vistiendo cuando recordó el sueño con su madre, ¿eso es a lo que ella se refería?, ¿Brenda conocería el paradero de esa vasija y la usaría para protegerlo?. Esas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, mientras salía de su sala común, sólo esperaba que ella estuviera a salvo en algún lugar lejos de Hogwarts.


	5. El cuervo y el diario

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, igual que los anteriores  
Quiero agradecerle por sus reviews Gracias   
  
Misterio: Te mando una felicitación por tu cumpleaños , que te la pases muy bien. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Nelly Esp Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic.   
  
Sacralo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por darme tu opinión.   
  
De verdad que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias.  
  
Disclaimer. Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, etc, etc, etc.  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
EL CUERVO Y EL DIARIO  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio, se detuvo junto a la chimenea un momento, intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que acababa de pasar. Su cerebro estaba en una total confusión. Después de un rato fue a la salida. Cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda y dirigió sus pasos rumbo a la oficina del Director. Con paso lento recorrió los pasillos, sus pies parecían pesarle como el plomo. Un tenue brillo en el horizonte le hizo saber que el amanecer estaba cerca, entonces se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a la gárgola que flanqueaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, de pronto la voz de la profesora McGonagal lo hizo saltar.  
  
—¿Qué hace fuera de la cama tan temprano señor Potter?—  
  
—Necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, es muy importante—  
  
McGonagal vio la preocupación en la cara del chico, y supuso que era algo realmente importante lo que pasaba  
  
—Me temo que no podrás hablar con el Director por el momento, no esta en Hogwarts, regresará hoy en la noche, pero puedes decírmelo—  
  
Harry lo pensó por un momento, no podía guardar esta información, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que vio en el sueño, se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Sólo que creo que alguien está en peligro, pero, no estoy seguro, tal vez el profesor Dumbledore pueda descifrarlo—  
  
Ella comprendió de inmediato al joven mago  
  
—Yo informaré al director de esto, ahora vaya a prepararse para las clases—  
  
Harry regresó a su sala común, para su sorpresa Hermione ya estaba despierta  
  
—Buenos días Harry, es muy temprano, ¿Pasó algo?—  
  
—No, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, ¿Ron aún no se despierta?—  
  
—No lo he visto, por lo que supongo que sigue durmiendo, ¿Estas seguro de que no pasó nada?—  
  
—Si, seguro, voy por Ron—  
  
Harry estuvo ansioso todo el día esperando que la profesora McGonagal lo llamara para informarle que podía ver al director, pero nada sucedió. Al atardecer fue a su dormitorio, estaba atento viendo por la ventana cuando un cuervo entró y se posó sobre su cama. Ron vio esta escena y se acercó de inmediato  
  
—Habías visto ese cuervo antes Harry?—  
  
—No—  
  
Ron se acercó un poco más, el cuervo lo miraba atentamente  
  
—Será que tu padrino lo envió con un mensaje?—  
  
Harry recordó los pájaros exóticos que alguna vez usó su padrino para enviar mensajes  
  
—Puede ser, pero no parece traer ninguna carta—  
  
Harry se acercó al animal y lo intentó tocar, pero al hacerlo se transformo en un libro muy parecido al diario de Tom Riddle, con el nombre de Sirius Black escrito con letras doradas en la portada, ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos  
  
—Esto es muy raro Harry, tal vez deberíamos llamar a la profesora McGonagal—  
  
—No Ron, si tiene el nombre de Sirius tal vez él lo mandó, tal vez sea algún tipo de mensajero—  
  
El chico tomó decidido el diario cuando oyeron un grito que los asustó  
  
—Nooooooo—  
  
Pero era tarde el ya tenía el diario en las manos, para mortificación de Hermione que estaba blanca como la cera  
  
—¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, PUEDE SER UNA TRAMPA O ALGO PEOR?—  
  
Harry vio a su amiga  
  
—Calma es de Sirius, y si sigues gritando así atraerás la atención de los demás, podrías calmarte—  
  
Hermione resignada, se acercó a sus compañero, observó atentamente el libro que tenía Harry en las manos  
  
—¿Qué es Harry?—  
  
—Aun no lo se—  
  
Él abrió el libro, sus hojas eran de pergamino, la primera hoja estaba ribeteada en un hermoso color dorado y en el centro había un pequeño recuadro que tenía como titulo "escribe la fecha", y las siguientes hojas tenían una relación de fechas que databan de varios años atrás. Los chicos se vieron unos a otros.  
  
—No creo que sea una buena idea, Harry—  
  
—Si no lo intentamos, no sabremos que pasa—  
  
De un salto llegó a su mochila, sacó su pluma y su tintero, y vio la primera fecha escrita en el diario  
  
—¿Están listos?—  
  
Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, entonces Harry escribió la primera fecha en el pequeño recuadro, en pocos segundos la tinta se disipó y las hojas del diario empezaron a dar vueltas, se detuvieron de repente y una luz salió de la página cegándolos por un momento. Al siguiente momento estaban en otra parte, pudieron reconocer los terrenos de Hogwarts, entonces oyeron una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Giraron y se quedaron sorprendidos, un Sirius Black adolescente estaba frente a ellos, no tendría mas de 17 años y llevaba su túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor, era muy atractivo y se veía seguro de si mismo.  
  
—Se que te asuste, pero es que no podía esperar más para mostrarte lo que hice, logre convertir este diario en un instrumento para comunicarnos, cuando quieras mandar un mensaje, escribe la fecha en las paginas, el diario se convertirá en el cuervo que viste y se guardará todo lo que él vea, cuando hayas terminado dile que vuelva a casa y él vendrá a mi, es la mejor solución para poder saber de ti, sin llamar tanto la atención en el mundo muggle—  
  
En eso apareció Lupin y James juntó a el  
  
—Si, el muchacho esta preocupado de que puedas encontrar a un novio muggle y lo dejes, su pobre corazoncito no lo soportaría—  
  
James le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda  
  
—Te aseguramos que es un buen muchacho—  
  
Lupin ponía una cara paternal mientras decía eso  
  
Sirius les daba una mirada asesina mientras los dos adolescentes se alejaban riendo a carcajadas, Harry no podía más que sentirse contento al ver a su padre, Sirius siguió hablando  
  
—Sabes Brenda, te extraño, se que Lily Evans no pudo ayudarte a entrar este año, pero me hubiera gustado verte, por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que te veré cada vez que me mandes un mensaje, cuídate mucho, y piensa en mi—  
  
Nuevamente el destello de luz y de nuevo se encontraban en el dormitorio, los tres se miraron por algunos minutos antes de decir algo  
  
—Este diario fue hecho para Brenda, ¿Pero quien es ella?— Hermione estaba sorprendida al ver la magia que habían usado para hacer algo elaborado  
  
—Era una amiga de mi madre—  
  
—Harry, ¿cómo lo sabes?—  
  
—He soñado con ella últimamente, la he visto hablar con mi mamá en mis sueños—  
  
Hermione empezó a ver todas las fechas escritas en el diario, hasta llegar a la última  
  
—La última fecha escrita en el diario es la de hoy—  
  
Harry tomó nuevamente la pluma y escribió la fecha en el recuadro, esperaron a que todo pasará nuevamente. Esta vez el lugar era desconocido, un bosque, los árboles poseían grandes troncos y frondosas copas que apenas y dejaban pasar la luz, lo que lo hacía un lugar sombrío, el trío intentaba localizar a Sirius o a alguien en las cercanías, entonces apareció ante ellos, Brenda estaba cubierta de polvo y tenía algunos rasguños en las manos y en el rostro, en su voz se podía distinguir un poco de miedo  
  
—Se que para este momento ya sabes quien soy, tus sueños de alguna manera han llegado hasta mi también, si decidí mandarte este mensaje es porque ya no me queda tiempo. Le prometí a tu madre protegerte a como diera lugar, pero creo que le he fallado, he estado siguiendo la pista de Colagusano que había estado rondando Hogwarts, intentaba descubrir que tramaba, pero ahora parece ser que yo me convertí en su objetivo, los mortifagos están cerca, he escapado de un par antes de que me vieran pero no podré hacerlo por más tiempo, Colagusano estuvo buscando en los antiguos lugares donde tu padre, Remus y Sirius acostumbraban ocultar cosas. Pero pude adelantarme a un escondite que sólo tu madre y tu padre compartían, ahí encontré esto—  
  
Brenda saco un pedazo de pergamino y lo extendió mostrando una ilustración de una vasija decorada con representaciones de lobos negros, llevaba una tapa de bronce con un gran lobo en el centro  
  
—No se realmente que significa, pero se que si tu madre lo dejó ahí es porque es importante—  
  
Unas sombras empezaron a verse a lo lejos, ella se dio cuenta de ello, saco un encendedor y prendió fuego a la hoja, que se quemo en un instante, tomó las cenizas y las mezclo con la tierra, se levantó nuevamente y pareció como si los pudiera ver frente a ella  
  
—Harry mi tiempo se ha acabado, me han encontrado, puedo oír que se acercan, dejaré que esto siga, si he de morir quiero que sepan donde esta mi cuerpo, los mortifagos no acostumbran desaparecer a sus victimas muggles— una risa nerviosa se estaba apoderando de ella mientras empezaba a llorar —Por favor, dile a Sirius que aún lo amo y que como lo veras ahora, peleare hasta con mi último aliento, espero que tengas más suerte que yo para encontrar el legado que tu madre dejo, cuídate mucho, Voldemort esta planeando algo—  
  
Ella empezó a correr, dejándolos solos, supieron que el cuervo seguía en algún lugar viendo lo que pasaba y que se quedaría cerca de ella, Harry empezó a seguirla, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, pudieron ver como los mortifagos empezaban a acorralarla, Brenda se movía entre los árboles ocultándose, pero eran demasiados, tal vez 8 ó 9 mortifagos, ella pudo golpear a uno con un trozo de madera cuando estaba a punto de descubrirla, pero al final la rodearon, los chicos vieron como cerraban el cerco alrededor de ella, uno de ellos levantó su varita y lanzó la maldición cruciatus sobre ella, de su garganta brotó un grito de dolor que rompió el silencio, durante varios minutos fue torturada hasta que perdió el sentido, su cuerpo inerte quedó sobre el suelo. Uno de los mortifagos quiso seguir torturándola, pero otro se acercó y dijo  
  
—El señor oscuro la quiere viva—  
  
El mortifago se alejó mientras otro levantaba a Brenda del suelo y el grupo se alejaba. De inmediato todo desapareció y Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron nuevamente el dormitorio. Ron se dejó caer sobre la cama  
  
—Es increíble—  
  
Hermione tomó un pedazo de pergamino y un lápiz y empezó a hacer de inmediato un boceto de la vasija que Brenda les había mostrado. En pocos minutos terminó sorprendiendo a sus amigos de lo parecido que tenía con el original.  
  
—Esto es sin duda una vasija mágica, debe contener algo importante—  
  
Harry estaba inquieto  
  
—Debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarla—  
  
Ron se acercó  
  
—Pero no podemos hacer nada, los mortifagos se la llevaron, ¿que podríamos hacer?—  
  
—No lo se, pero es que, ella se arriesgó tanto—  
  
Hermione se acercó a él  
  
—Debemos descubrir que significa esto y tal vez entonces podamos saber algo—  
  
Los tres bajaron con la intención de ir a la biblioteca, pero al llegar a su sala común se encontraron con el Director que acababa de entrar.  
  
—¿Tenía algo que decirme señor Potter?—  
  
Harry se acercó al Director viéndolo directamente a los ojos, era tiempo de darse el valor para decir lo que había visto  
  
—Si profesor, algo terrible ha sucedido— 


	6. El Escape

Hola ya he regresado, gracias a NellyEsp y Misterio por sus Reviews , le dan alegría a este dedicado autor, espero que les siga gustando la historia, están a punto de pasar algunas cosas interesantes, disfrútenlo.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y nadie mas, bla, bla, bla, etc, etc, ya saben todo lo demás  
  
CAPITULO VI

El escape

Harry siguió a Dumbledore hasta su oficina, hicieron todo el recorrido en silencio hasta que el anciano tomo su lugar detrás de su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba a Harry sentarse.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Harry?—  
  
Harry respiró profundamente  
  
—Es acerca de alguien que era amiga de mi mam  
  
—Te refieres a Brenda—  
  
Harry se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta  
  
—Pero, profesor, usted sabe de ella—  
  
—Si, era la mejor amiga de tu madre y gustaba de escabullirse en Hogwarts—  
  
—Profesor, he soñado con ella y con mi madre, cosas que parecen del pasado, antes de que mi madre muriera y también...—  
  
—Has tenido pesadillas con Voldemort ¿No es asi?—  
  
Harry se sintió algo incomodo de que pareciera que el director sabía demasiadas cosas de él  
  
—Si profesor, en mis sueños he sentido que está buscando algo, una vasija, y creo que secuestraron a Brenda—  
  
El director miró a Harry directamente a los ojos  
  
—¿Cómo estás seguro que la secuestraron?—  
  
Harry dudó por un momento, y luego entregó el diario de Sirius. Dumbledore lo observó por un momento.  
  
—Muéstrame como funciona Harry—  
  
Harry tomó la pluma y escribió nuevamente la última fecha, todo ocurrió ante sus ojos nuevamente, ahora pudo ver más detalles que la primera vez, pudo darse cuenta que ella tenía una herida profunda en una pierna y que se veía muy débil. En poco tiempo todo acabó y el director cerró el diario y se lo entregó de nuevo a Harry  
  
—Siempre me pregunte como hacían para comunicarse ellos dos sin que los descubrieran, Harry me temo que la situación de Brenda es muy delicada, Voldemort no la mantendrá viva mucho tiempo, tal vez ya la haya matado—  
  
—Pero profesor, no podemos dejar...—  
  
—Harry, me temo que no podemos hacer nada por ella, nos arriesgaríamos demasiado en intentar rescatarla y posiblemente ya esté muerta, ella no puede defenderse de un mago y lo que haya sido que Voldemort quería de ella ya lo habrá obtenido, intentaremos buscar algo en el lugar donde desapareció pero nada más—  
  
Harry comprendió que no podía discutir con el director, una parte de el decía que el anciano maestro tenía la razón, pero la otra decía que mientras hubiera una esperanza por muy pequeña que fuera debía intentarse algo  
  
—Espero Harry que entiendas lo que estoy diciendo—  
  
–Si profesor, pero es triste que ella hubiera dado tanto y nosotros no pudiéramos ayudarla—  
  
Harry salió de la oficina del director indignado, no podía creer que la dejarían sola en manos de Voldemort, regresó a su sala común, Ron y Hermione estaban en una de las mesas rodeados de libros abiertos, Harry se sentó junto a ellos  
  
—¿Han encontrado algo?—  
  
Hermione levantó por un momento la vista mientras cambiaba el libro que estaba leyendo  
  
—No aún, recuerdo haber visto algo de este lobo en algún lado pero ya busque en todos los libros que recuerdo y nada—  
  
Ron aventó un gran tomo a una silla  
  
—¿Estas segura que debería estar en alguno de estos libros de magia?—  
  
Hermione se paró en seco  
  
—Eres un genio Ron, regreso en un momento—  
  
Ella desapareció en las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas y regresó minutos después llevando uno libros de mitología muggle, entregó uno a cada quien  
  
—Como no lo había pensado antes, busquen entre los diagramas—  
  
Los tres empezaron a buscar entre las paginas, cuando por fin encontraron algo la sala común estaba vacía, así que no se preocupaban que los escucharan. Ron fue el que encontró lo que Hermione buscaba con tanta desesperación, una ilustración de un lobo negro idéntica a la de la vasija  
  
—Este dibujo fue hecho por un miembro de un clan llamado del Lobo Negro en el siglo XI, fue de los últimos miembros que se tenga registro de ese clan, después desaparecieron sin dejar rastro— Harry se acercó para ver la ilustración  
  
—Ellos deben haber creado la vasija—  
  
Hermione leyó por varios minutos en silencio, devorando las palabras que contenía aquel tratado de historia, después de un rato cerró el libro  
  
—Según esto creían en magia muy poderosa, y creían que podían guardarlas en vasijas para protegerlas de fuerzas malignas—  
  
Ron añadi  
  
—Ahora sabemos que eso es cierto, pero no dijiste que prohibieron hace mucho hacerlo—  
  
—Si, porque esta magia puede ser utilizada por fuerzas del bien o del mal, por eso cada vasija tenía un guardián, que debía decidir quien era digno de usar tal magia, ellos ocultaban las vasijas y sólo cuando la iban a entregar al nuevo dueño revelaban el lugar secreto donde se encontraba, así que si encontramos al guardián encontraremos la vasija—  
  
Harry recordó la platica de su madre con Brenda en su sueños  
  
—Podría ser Brenda, mi madre le dijo que había un secreto y que cuando fuera tiempo ella sabría la verdad, podría ser que ella sea el guardián—  
  
—Y si Voldemort lo sospecha todos estaremos en problemas, mandaré una carta a mis padres para que me mande algunos libros, eso nos da algo de ventaja, si toda esta información esta en libros muggles seguramente ni Voldemort, ni sus seguidores saben nada aún, así que contamos con esa ventaja y no podemos hacer nada más por hoy—  
  
Los tres se fueron a dormir, Harry estaba profundamente preocupado por Brenda y sabia que Dumbledore podría tener razón y ella ya podría estar muerta. Su sueño fue tranquilo hasta que nuevamente sus pesadillas lo rodearon, se vio nuevamente en aquella casa vieja, podía sentir que Voldemort estaba profundamente emocionado, él podía ver lo que causaba aquel placer, Brenda estaba de rodillas ante él, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y sangre, sin duda la habían estado torturando, la voz siseante de Voldemort sonaba aterradora  
  
—Habla de una vez y podrás tener una muerte más rápida, dejaras de sufrir—  
  
—Nunca...—  
  
Harry vio como Voldemort sacaba un pequeño frasco con una sustancia incolora, seguramente era verisaterum, la obligarían a decir lo poco que sabía, ella empezó a retroceder con dificultad para alejarse de aquel monstruo que blandía aquel recipiente para amenazarla  
  
—De todos modos lo descubriré y de cualquier manera morirás, sólo quería hacértelo más fácil— Brenda fue detenida por el enorme ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas, con dificultad se apoyó en el picaporte y se puso en pie  
  
—No te molestes en intentar abrir esa puerta, esta cerrada, además, que podrías hacer, no creo que un muggle como tu sepa volar—  
  
—De todas maneras voy a morir no es verdad, y no moriré arrodillada ante ti—  
  
Ella dio un paso hacía Voldemort, quien la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, y entonces todo paso demasiado rápido, ella se abalanzó contra el mago que saco su varita para infundirle más dolor, el lanzó el hechizo con la intención de lanzarla hacía el otro lado de la habitación, pero ella cambió de dirección en el último momento utilizando el hechizo como impulso, lanzándose contra el ventanal que estalló en mil pedazos, Voldemort estaba furioso por lo que acababa de pasar, se asomó para ver el cuerpo inerte de Brenda entre los arbustos y Zarzales  
  
—Colagusano, ve de inmediato, asegúrate que no muera— gritaba el señor tenebroso, mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación, bajó las escaleras, sus mortifagos corrían para saber que pasaba, pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde debía estar Brenda solo encontraron pedazos de tela desgarrada y mucha sangre, Voldemort estaba furioso  
  
—Encuéntrenla, no puede estar lejos—  
  
Harry despertó sobre saltado, la cicatriz le dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, pero ahora había una esperanza de que ella logrará escapar. Pero herida y tan cerca de Voldemort era casi imposible, sólo le quedaba esperar.  
  
Al otro día muy temprano se reunió con Hermione y Ron  
  
—Harry te vez muy cansado, ¿Qué paso?—  
  
—Otra pesadilla Hermione, pero parece ser que ella escapó, sólo esperemos que haya tenido suerte—  
  
Harry estuvo distraído todo el día, y en pociones se pasó toda la clase pensando que seguramente Snape había sido el que le proporcionó a Voldemort el veritaserum, al final del día, Hermione estaba en la sala común enfrascada en desenvolver varios paquetes de libros, Harry y Ron se acercaron  
  
—Bien, tenemos mucho que leer, mis padres consiguieron estos libros en la biblioteca así que debemos regresarlos pronto—  
  
Ron vio un diario Muggle y lo tomó en sus manos emocionado, Harry entonces vio una pequeña foto en el reverso del diario cuando Ron lo extendió. Se acercó y le arrebató el pedazo de papel a su amigo  
  
—Oye—  
  
Hermione se acercó también, Harry empezó a leer en voz alta —En las afueras de una comunidad fue atropellada una mujer joven la madrugada de hoy, no llevaba identificación por lo que aún no se sabe su identidad, fue trasladada a Londres en estado crítico, además de las heridas provocadas por la colisión, parece que fue torturada, por lo que no se descarta que sea victima de alguna banda. —  
  
—Es increíble, logró escapar Harry—  
  
—Pero por cuanto tiempo Hermione, ella está en un hospital muggle y no tardarán mucho en dar con ella, debemos hacer algo—  
  
En ese momento entraron los Gemelos y se acercaron al grupo  
  
—Algo grande está pasando en el castillo—  
  
Harry se acercó a George interesado  
  
—¿A que te refieres?—  
  
Fred y George se acercaron más y dijeron en voz baja  
  
—Acaban de llegar mi papá y el profesor Lupin, estaban utilizando algunos de los atajos para evitar que los vieran, traían con ellos a una mujer muggle, estaba muy lastimada, Hagrid también estaba ahí, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca—  
  
—¿Saben a donde la llevaron?—  
  
—A la enfermería, pero no hay forma de entrar ahora, Hagrid sigue ahí y como sabrás ocupa toda la puerta así que no hay lugar por donde colarse—  
  
—Pero George y yo encontraremos la forma de averiguar que es lo que está pasando, así que si nos disculpan—  
  
Los gemelos se alejaron, mientras el trío los observaba, Hermione vio a Harry y de inmediato supo lo que pensaba  
  
—No estarás pensando en ir Harry, ya está a salvo, ya no tienes de que preocuparte—  
  
—No puedo dejar de pensar, debo verla y hoy en la noche iré a la enfermería, mientras deben seguir buscando, no podemos parar ahora— 


	7. El refugio

Gracias por los Reviews, Misterio, Nelly Esp y Malu, gracias por seguir la pista de este fic. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar prontito porque se que van a querer torturarme al terminar de leer XDDD. Saluditos   
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y nadie mas, bla, bla, bla, etc, etc, ya saben todo lo demás  
  
Capitulo VII

El refugio

Harry salió de su sala común bajo su capa invisible, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo con rumbo a la enfermería, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando oyó las voces de Dumbledore y Lupin, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de las columnas, sabía que Dumbledore lo podía ver. Los hombres se detuvieron un momento frente a la puerta  
  
—¿Qué pasará con ella profesor?—  
  
—Estará aquí hasta que podamos encontrarle un lugar más seguro, tuvo suerte de escapar de Voldemort—  
  
—Profesor, ¿sabe que es lo que él señor tenebroso desea de esta mujer?—  
  
—Información, Remus, y gracias a eso aún esta viva, si Voldemort hubiera sabido que ella no sabía nada mas que nosotros, la hubiera matado—  
  
La voz de Lupin sonó con una mezcla de admiración y melancolía  
  
—Es una mujer increíblemente valiente, nunca imagine conocer a alguien así, muggle o mago—  
  
Ambos hombres empezaron alejarse de la enfermería  
  
—Lo se Remus, por eso ha sobrevivido todos estos años—  
  
Harry no pudo oír nada más, ellos se habían alejado demasiado como para seguir oyéndolo. Para suerte de Harry, ellos dejaron la puerta abierta, así que entró sin problemas. La señora Pomfrey estaba ocupada con varios frascos en su oficina, se notaba molesta, seguramente por tener a un muggle en su enfermería. Él recorrió el pasillo, se dirigió a la última cama que estaba oculta tras un biombo. Con paso lento y nervioso Harry dio vuelta a la pequeña barrera de tela y metal; entonces la vio, Brenda estaba profundamente dormida, varios vendajes cubría las heridas que habían sido curadas poco tiempo antes. Harry se acercó, estaba a punto de quitarse la capa cuando oyó pasos, esos pasos eran inconfundibles, su cadencia y el sonido de la capa que siempre les acompañaba le decían a quien pertenecían. De inmediato se alejó de la cama y se coloco en el lugar que pensó no tendría riesgo que se tropezaran con él. Dos segundos después apareció la confirmación de lo que estaba sospechando, el profesor Snape había pasado el biombo y se había colocado a los pies de la cama de Brenda; sus ojos negros se clavaron en aquel cuerpo inerme. Todos los músculos de Harry estaban alerta, sabía que el director confiaba en el profesor de pociones pero para él, seguía inspirándole desconfianza, el joven mago estaba listo para defender a Brenda si era necesario, en ese momento no pensaba en las consecuencias que eso implicaría para él sí era descubierto, sólo pensaba en devolver un poco de lo que ella le había dado. Snape se quedo quieto por lo que parecía ser una eternidad. El hombre se movió con rapidez, rodeando la cama para acercarse al rostro de la mujer, lo que hizo dejó al chico atónito. Severus Snape, el profesor jefe de la casa de Slytherin, se inclinó sobre Brenda y la besó en los labios durante varios segundos, ella se estremeció por un momento, lo suficiente para que Snape lo notara, de un solo movimiento se alejó de ella, la expresión de aquel hombre era incomprensible para Harry, era una mezcla entre melancolía, resentimiento, y acaso ¿amor?, Harry pensó que no podía ser, que se estaba equivocando al juzgar la forma en que Snape veía a Brenda, un mago de Slytherin jamás se enamoraría de un muggle. Nuevamente Snape recuperó su acostumbrada expresión y entre dientes dijo  
  
—Me las pagarás Black, no te perdonaré por lo que hiciste—  
  
Y el profesor salió de la misma manera que llegó, Harry esperó varios minutos antes de moverse, quería asegurarse que nadie más entrara. Pasaron 10 minutos y todo quedó en silencio, incluso lo ruidos de la oficina de la enfermera habían cesado. Entonces decidió acercarse, estaba a pocos centímetros de la cama cuando ella despertó. Él no sabía que hacer, estaba nervioso, pensó que era mejor irse, pero la voz de Brenda lo detuvo  
  
—Se que estas ahí Harry—  
  
ella giró su cabeza hacía donde Harry estaba parado  
  
—No te preocupes, no diré que estuviste aqu  
  
El chico se quitó la capa y se acercó a la cama  
  
—¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?—  
  
Ella cerró los ojos y sonri  
  
—Puedo reconocer el sonido que hace esa capa al viento en cualquier lugar, los magos no lo notan, están tan acostumbrados a los sonidos mágicos que lo ignoran—  
  
Ella intentó sentarse pero Harry se lo impidi  
  
—No, debes descansar, estas muy débil—  
  
—No debes preocuparte, sobreviví a Voldemort, unas cuantas heridas no me mataran—  
  
Ella lo miró a los ojos  
  
—Es la primera vez que puedo ver que tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre, siempre te he visto de lejos—  
  
—¿Tu la conocías bien?—  
  
—Si, vivíamos en la misma cuadra, era un par de años más joven que ella y nos divertíamos mucho juntas, hasta que vino aquí y la deje de ver por un tiempo—

—Pero, ¿tu podías entrar a Hogwarts?—  
  
—Si, gracias a ella, pero no siempre podía hacerlo, a veces los hechizos no funcionaban o simplemente había demasiada vigilancia—  
  
—¿Fue por eso que Sirius creo su diario?—  
  
—Veo que te llegó mi mensaje, no pensé vivir para contarlo, supongo que por eso viniste quieres respuestas—  
  
Harry se ruborizo, estaba nervioso y millones de preguntas se agolpaban en si cerebro  
  
—Si, hay tantas dudas, tantas cosas que debo saber—  
  
—Pregunta—  
  
—¿Como eran ellos?—  
  
Brenda se sorprendió por un instante, pensaba que él preguntaría por el diario o por la vasija, después comprendió su equivocación  
  
—Eran las personas más amables, inteligentes y leales que haya conocido, fue un honor para mi ser su amiga, es por eso que le prometí a tu madre cuidarte—  
  
Esta afirmación hizo que Harry recordara  
  
—¿Sabes algo más de la vasija?, ¿acaso mi madre era la guardiana?—  
  
—No se nada más de lo que les dije, sólo que ahora estoy segura que es un poder muy grande, sino Voldemort no se interesaría en él—  
  
—Pero si te busca es que aun no sabe nada—  
  
—Si, esta desesperado por encontrar información, desea ese poder más que nada en el mundo. Harry, es tarde, creo deberías irte, yo estaré bien aquí por un tiempo, supongo que Dumbledore estará pensando donde llevarme, no quieren que este cerca del mundo mágico—  
  
Harry tomó su capa, estaba a punto de irse  
  
—¿Tú conociste a Snape?, digo cuando estuviste por aqu  
  
Brenda contest  
  
—Si, él nos descubrió, estuvo a punto de provocar que expulsaran a Sirius, nos amenazó por semanas que le diría al director, yo le rogué que no lo hiciera, pensé que no lograría convencerlo, pero por alguna razón me escuchó, sólo me pidió que me alejara de su presencia. Desde ese día nunca más me cruce en su camino, hasta ahora, he de confesar que tengo miedo de encontrarme con él—  
  
Harry vio la expresión de Brenda, era doloroso para ella recordar eso  
  
—Creo que es mejor que me vaya—  
  
—Gracias por preocuparte por mi—  
  
Harry se puso nuevamente la capa y salió en silencio de la habitación. Tomó rumbo a su sala común cuando dos siluetas en el patio llamaron su atención, se acercó con cuidado, ocultándose tras las enormes columnas, los dos hombres se apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas, Severus Snape y Sirius Black estaban frente a frente, mostrando todo el odio que sentían uno por el otro, la voz fría del profesor de pociones se oía con pavorosa claridad  
  
—Lárgate de aquí Black—  
  
Sirius contesto con una voz férrea  
  
—Déjame pasar Snivellus, o no respondo, tu no eres rival para mi—  
  
—Ya te lo dije, no pasaras, ya tenemos suficiente con la presencia de un asqueroso muggle, como para tener ahora un fugitivo—  
  
—No te atrevas a llamarla así, te arrepentirás por eso—  
  
Ambos hombres se preparaban para lanzar sus mejores maldiciones cuando una voz firme pero amable los interrumpi  
  
—Caballeros, creo que deben dejar sus juegos para otro momento—  
  
El anciano director acababa de aparecer seguido de Lupin, se acercaron a los dos hombres que de inmediato guardaron sus varitas  
  
—Sirius, ella está en la enfermería, puedes ir a verla—  
  
Sirius se transformo en el gran perro negro y se alejó a toda prisa, Dumbledore entonces enfoco su mirada hacia el profesor de pociones que de inmediato vio un brillo extraño tras esas gafas de media luna  
  
—Severus, debemos hablar—  
  
—Profesor, me disculpo por mi comportamiento ante Black, pero él también cometió una...—  
  
—No es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar—  
  
Lupin se mantenía en silencio, Snape estaba intrigado, el director siguió hablando con tranquilidad  
  
—Remus y yo hemos estado hablando, sé que sabes que el destino de Brenda es incierto, mientras Voldemort siga tras ella es importante protegerla—  
  
—Lo se profesor, en que puedo ayudar—  
  
—Bueno Severus, creo que el lugar más seguro para ella, mientras encontramos otro mejor, son tus habitaciones—  
  
El profesor de pociones se puso lívido  
  
—Profesor me esta pidiendo que aloje una muggle en mis habitaciones, pero eso es inconcebible—  
  
El director sonrió complacido al ver la reacción de Snape  
  
—Precisamente porque es inconcebible es tan buena idea, nadie se atreverá a buscarla ahí, sólo será por algunos días, mientras encontramos un lugar más seguro, ¿puedo contar contigo en esto, Severus?—  
  
Snape, estaba realmente perturbado, no le hacía la menor gracia tener a un muggle oculto en sus habitaciones, pero también sabía que Dumbledore se había arriesgado mucho por él en el pasado, y no podía negarse  
  
—Si profesor, lo ayudaré— dijo resignado —Iré a prepararlo todo—  
  
—Excelente Severus, gracias por tu colaboración—  
  
El maestro de pociones se fue con una actitud de total reprobación por lo que tenía que hacer. Lupin estaba divertido por tal situación, aunque al siguiente momento su expresión se volvió sombría  
  
—¿Ella estará a salvo con él?—  
  
—Más que en ningún otro lugar del castillo—  
  
—¿Cuándo le diremos a Sirius?—  
  
—Me temo Remus, que esto es mejor que no lo sepa, la rivalidad que hay entre ellos es demasiado fuerte, y podrían poner a Brenda en peligro, y aún dudo como lo dudé hace 13 años que el amor que siente Sirius por ella sea verdadero—  
  
—No puedo negar, que había veces que él me hacía pensar eso, pero nunca le tomé importancia, siempre creí que eran las dudas propias de alguien de su edad—  
  
Dumbledore empezó a caminar, Lupin lo imit  
  
—Sólo el tiempo dirá que será de ellos, así que vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer—  
  
—Si profesor—  
  
Harry esperó a que se fueran para regresar a toda prisa a la sala común, Hermione esperaba somnolienta, Harry se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones  
  
—¿Que pasó Harry?— Preguntó Hermione  
  
—Ella está bien, pudimos hablar, no sabe nada más, dependemos de lo que tenemos—  
  
—¿Quieres seguir con esto?, no seria mejor dejar que Dumbledore lo resuelva—  
  
él se puso de pie nuevamente  
  
—¿Y si no encuentran la vasija a tiempo?, se que Dumbledore es confiable, pero ha puesto a Brenda bajo el cuidado de Snape—  
  
—Tú sabes que confía en él—  
  
—Pero yo no, algo esconde Snape, y no se que es, pero debemos encontrar esa vasija antes que nadie, tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que es mejor correr el riesgo—  
  
Hermione vio a Harry y comprendió que si no lo ayudaba él lo haría sólo  
  
—Comprendo— dijo entre preocupada y resignada— y creo que encontré una pista—  
  
continuara...


	8. Los 12 gigantes en el bosque prohibido

Hola a todos, siento no haber actualizado antes pero tuve un enorme problema y no me era posible estar aquí. Pero agradezco su espera y también espero que les guste este capitulo.  
  
Gracias por los reviews. Misterio, NellyEsp y MalusnapeRickman. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir y darme sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz saber que piensan   
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y nada más que a ella, etc, etc, blablabla, y ya saben que sigue  
  
Capitulo VIII  
Los 12 gigantes en el bosque prohibido  
  
Harry veía con interés a Hermione mientras abría uno de los libros muggles y el libro de la historia de Hogwarts  
  
—Estuve leyendo sobre el territorio del clan del Lobo negro, si estoy en lo correcto, Hogwarts fue construido sobre uno de sus lugares de reunión, mira los mapas—  
  
Harry se acercó a ver a ambos libros, la semejanza entre ambos mapas era asombrosa, el lago y el bosque  
  
—¿Pero se supone que los muggles no pueden hacer mapas de este lugar?—  
  
—Harry, el mapa de este libro fue encontrado dibujado en una piel que los arqueólogos consiguieron de una tumba, pero es obvio que ellos no tienen ninguna referencia para encontrar este lugar, así que simplemente piensan que no existe, que es un lugar mítico y de no ser porque yo leí de este libro, estaríamos en las mismas circunstancias—  
  
—¿Pero como puede esto ayudarnos?—  
  
Ella señaló un conjunto de piedras marcadas en ambos mapas y después un pequeño punto en el libro de arqueología  
  
—Ese punto marca el lugar donde se reunían a meditar, además encontré este poema—  
  
Ella abrió el libro y empezó a leer en voz alta  
  
—En lo profundo del bosque donde los centauros dominan, los unicornios galopan,

el santuario del lobo se oculta custodiado por 12 gigantes

El guardián, el protector espera paciente que su destino se muestre

Su poder y su nombre Están escritos en las estrellas,

Asi como su nacimiento siempre Será marcado por ellas

Herencia de su dinastía Oh glorioso guardián Cumple tu destino con orgullo

Dignidad, valentía y honor Porque eres hijo del lobo

Y su espíritu te acompaña siempre Tu dinastía durara por los siglos

Hasta el final de los tiempos—  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo  
  
—El bosque prohibido—  
  
—Seguramente, todas las pistas nos guían hacía él—Dijo Hermione mientras seguía revisando los mapas—Aun podemos decirle a Dumbledore Harry, él comprenderá— el tono de voz de Hermione mostraba la esperanza que tal vez podría convencer a Harry de detener esta cruzada  
  
—Hermione, se que podemos confiar en él, pero la verdad, lo que tenemos pueden ser sólo pistas falsas y además está Snape, algo oculta, de eso estoy seguro, mira si no estas segura de acompañarme puedo hacerlo sólo—  
  
—No Harry, no quise decir eso, sabes que te ayudaré, es sólo que creo que necesitaremos ayuda — dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota  
  
Al siguiente día Harry se despertó y caminó al comedor y puso a Ron al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, al sentarse pudo ver a Snape en la mesa de Profesores, aun seguía preguntándose acerca del extraño comportamiento que mostró la noche anterior y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por Brenda, seguramente ya había sido trasladada al cuarto de Snape, Hermione llegó unos minutos después  
  
—¿Qué sucede Harry?— preguntó extrañada  
  
—Me preocupa Brenda—  
  
—Lo se, pero ella está a salvo ahora—  
  
—Eso espero, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Snape puede hacerle algo—  
  
Él volvió a mirar a Snape y por un momento pareció alegre, Harry creyó haber visto una alucinación, ya que al siguiente momento parecía el mismo profesor de siempre. Esa tarde la clase de pociones fue particularmente dura, como si Snape estuviera de mal humor, Harry tuvo que soportar dos horas de llamadas de atención y acoso, cuando la clase por fin termino. El poder salir a los terrenos del colegio fue una gran liberación, se dejaron caer bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago. Harry y Ron se dejaron recostaron sobre el pasto, mientras Hermione seguía leyendo libros.  
  
—¿Has encontrado algo más Hermione?—Preguntó Harry mientras observaba  
  
—No, sólo mas referencias a los 12 gigantes, pero aun no entiendo a que se refieren—  
  
—Entonces que estamos esperando—  
  
Harry se puso de pie, mientras intentaba despertar a Ron que se había quedado profundamente dormido, Hermione tomó sus libros y los guardó en su mochila. Y los tres se dirigieron rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid, a lo lejos pudieron distinguir las piedras a través de los terrenos, era una gran formación, nunca habrían sospechado que esas piedras tuvieran un significado de no ser que las estaban buscando.  
  
—Si no me equivoco lo que vemos es solo una cuarta parte, el resto parece estar dentro del bosque— Ron se detuvo  
  
—¿No estarán pensando entrar al bosque?—  
  
Harry regresó y empujó a Ron  
  
—Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes—  
  
Al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa de Hagrid, Harry sacó su capa invisible y se cubrieron con ella, con paso lento se internaron por él bosque  
  
—Por donde Hermione?—  
  
Ella seguía viendo el libro mientras guiaba  
  
—Por la derecha—  
  
Caminaron unos 10 minutos antes de que ella se detuviera  
  
—Chicos, creo que encontramos el lugar—  
  
Harry y Ron observaron a su alrededor, 12 enormes árboles los rodean, al centro, cerca de donde estaban habían algunas piedras ya cubiertas de vegetación.  
  
—Estos son los 12 gigantes— dijo Harry quitándose la capa invisible, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo observando como el conjunto de iconos que conformaban ese lugar de reunión se mezclaban tan bien con el entorno que podían pasar desapercibidos.  
  
Hermione sacó algunos apuntes y empezó a examinar el lugar, se enfocó a unas piedras que sobresalían del centro, sacó más libros y empezó a hacer anotaciones, Harry se acerc  
  
—¿Qué sucede?—  
  
–Estas piedras, mira— empezó a señalarlas una por una —Son Alfa-lup, beta- lup, gama-lup y delta-lup—  
  
Ron se acercó también  
  
—Eso me recuerda al profesor Lupin, porque les das esos nombre Hermione?—  
  
—¿Qué es lo que haces en clase de astronomía, ¿dormir?-  
  
Ron contestó con naturalidad  
  
-Claro, que otra cosa se puede hacer—

Hermione quería golpear a Ron, pero la voz de Harry la volvió a la concentración -Creo que son las estrellas de la constelación del lobo—  
  
—Si Harry, son las principales estrellas de lupus, el lobo— se detuvo por un momento —¿Lupin?, acaso... pero no, sería demasiado obvio—  
  
—Estas pensando que Lupin es el guardián?—  
  
—Es una posibilidad, el poema habla de que el guardián nacerá bajo las estrellas del lobo, si supiéramos en que fecha nació el profesor Lupin—  
  
—Nació en mayo— dijó una voz femenina entre los árboles, Ron, Harry y Hermione se sobresaltaron, pero el joven de ojos verdes se alegro de ver a aquella persona  
  
—Brenda, que haces aqui--  
  
Brenda salió de entre los árboles, aun llevaba algunas vendas, vestía una de las capas de Snape, seguramente tenía frío  
  
—Tu madre acostumbraba a traerme a este lugar, es curioso pero ninguna criatura peligrosa se acerca aquí, aún los centauros prefieren quedarse fuera del círculo de piedras—  
  
La mujer se acercó a los jóvenes magos  
  
—Me escape de las habitaciones de Snape, no saben lo tenebrosas que pueden ser—  
  
Hermione se acerco  
  
—Pero Dumbledore se preocupará, además como lo lograste—  
  
—No te preocupes, regresaré antes de que Snape termine con sus clases, además no me extrañara, y respecto a como lo logre, no pase algunos años cerca de los merodeadores sin aprender algunos trucos—  
  
Brenda se acercó a las rocas centrales, Harry se dio cuenta que no la había presentado  
  
—Brenda, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione—  
  
Ella vio a los chicos  
  
—Así que tu eres la chica que tiene a Snape histérico, detesta que pongas en mal a sus alumnos, creo que estas haciendo un análisis de la fecha de nacimiento de Lupin—  
  
Hermione sacó pergaminos y empezó a hacer unos cálculos, al tiempo que revisaba su libro de astronomía —Es increíble, el profesor Lupin nació el día en que la constelación del lobo estaba justo sobre Gran Bretaña—  
  
—Entonces crees que sea el guardián— dijo Harry entre emocionado e incrédulo  
  
—¿De que guardián hablan?— Dijo Brenda  
  
Los chicos habían olvidado que ella no sabía más que ellos al principio, así que le explicaron todo lo sucedido y todo lo que habían descubierto  
  
—Es increíble todo lo que descubrieron en tan poco tiempo—  
  
De pronto Brenda se quedó en silencio  
  
—Alguien viene, deben esconderse—  
  
—Pero podría ser alguien peligroso—  
  
Ella ayudaba a Hermione a meter las cosas a la mochila  
  
—Es Snape, créanme, puedo sentir su presencia a kilómetros, rápido—  
  
Les ayudó con la capa invisible y se alejó de ellos, segundos después apareció Snape entre los árboles  
  
—Que crees que haces aquí, no tienes permitido salir de mis habitaciones—  
  
Tomó a Brenda del brazo con brusquedad  
  
—Me lastimas—  
  
—Pues te iría peor si cayeras en manos del Señor tenebroso—  
  
Empezó a llevarla rumbo al castillo con extrema rudeza, pero ella se soltó y se alejó un poco de él  
  
—No tienes porque tratarme asi—  
  
—Tu no eres más que un muggle que me ha ocasionado problemas—  
  
—¿Qué te he hecho yo?—  
  
—Has destrozado mi vida desde que llegaste a este lugar—  
  
El intentó tomarla de nuevo pero ella se alejo  
  
—De que estas hablando, ¿cómo puedo yo haberte hecho daño?—  
  
—Vamos no es lugar para discutir— La tomó de la mano y la empezó a llevar al castillo, los chicos veían esta escena, Harry estaba preocupado y les dijo en voz baja  
  
—_deberíamos seguirlo_—  
  
Hermione lo sostuvo del brazo  
  
—_Estas loco, como vamos a ir al cuarto de Snape—  
  
—No hay tiempo, los perderemos—  
_  
Los tres emprendieron el camino de regreso intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no ser descubiertos por Snape que se movía con gran rapidez, Ron y Hermione es costaba trabajo mantenerse detrás de Harry y debajo de la capa. Apenas pudieron seguir a Snape hasta sus habitaciones, nunca habían estado en esa parte del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras. El profesor de pociones entró lanzando a Brenda sobre la cama olvidándose por un momento de la puerta abierta, los chicos aprovecharon el momento y se colocaron en el lugar más alejado de la habitación, Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el enojo de Snape no pasara a mayores, sino estaba segura que Harry se olvidaría de la prudencia y atacaría a su profesor.  
  
—Quiero que te quedes aquí, si vuelves a escaparte te encadenaré a la cama me entiendes—  
  
Ella estaba tan furiosa como él y no pensó en las consecuencias de sacar de sus casillas a ese hombre  
  
—Empiezo a creer que Sirius tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo de ti, que yo siempre estuve equivocada y que siempre has sido...—  
  
Snape se movió con la rapidez de una serpiente y aprisiono las manos de Brenda sobre la cama al tiempo que se sentaba sobre ella inmovilizándola, Harry estaba a punto de salir pero Hermione lo detuvo, la voz de Snape resonaba en toda la habitación  
  
—No menciones el nombre de ese bastardo frente a mi—  
  
Brenda se asustó, así que se quedó quieta sintiendo el peso de ese hombre sobre ella y viéndolo furioso  
  
—Severus, por favor—  
  
—Un muggle como tu no entiende como alguien como yo se sintió durante todos esos años de escuela, soportando a Potter y a sus amigos y para rematar el hecho de tenerte cerca—  
  
—Yo sólo quería ser tu amiga, yo ví algo diferente en ti, por eso yo...— su respiración empezaba a ser errática por el esfuerzo  
  
—Yo no podía soportar tenerte cerca, especialmente sabiendo que Black te tenía sólo para él—  
  
De repente la tensión pareció desaparecer, Snape se dio cuenta de su error al haber dicho eso, para intentar desviar la atención grito más fuerte  
  
—¿Por qué no luchas?, ¿Por qué no gritas?—  
  
Ella dijo con voz apagada  
  
—Porque confió en ti, por más molesto que estés nunca me harías daño–  
  
El hombre se sorprendió, se levantó de un salto de la cama  
  
—Quedas advertida, si sales nuevamente, te encadenare--  
  
Y salió dando un portazo tras de si  
  
Brenda se sentó en la cama mientras observaba sus muñecas enrojecidas  
  
—Se que están ahí— dijo  
  
Los chicos se acercaron quitándose la capa  
  
—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Hermione  
  
—Si, él a veces puede ser muy rudo, pero nunca me haría daño realmente, por eso Dumbledore decidió dejarme aquí, no se preocupen estaré bien—  
  
Ella se levantó de la cama aún estaba adolorida  
  
—¿Qué piensan hacer chicos?—  
  
Hermione estaba preocupada  
  
—Deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore Harry—  
  
Harry se acercó a Brenda  
  
—¿crees que deba hacerlo?—  
  
Ella lo tomó por los hombros  
  
—Se que todos te han dicho lo muchos que te pareces a tu padre y que tienes los ojos de tu madre, pero yo puedo decirte que te pareces a tu padre por lo leal y lo valiente y a tu madre porque tienes el mismo corazón, se que harás lo correcto, no dejes que el miedo, la ira o la desesperación nuble tu mente, ahora váyanse, Snape regresará y yo no puedo asegurar que pensará de unos estudiantes en su habitación—  
  
—Brenda, le contaré todo al Director mañana temprano—  
  
Harry sonrió, se colocaron la capa invisible pero cuando abrieron la puerta, Dumbledore estaba frente a ellos  
  
—Creo que no hay razón para esperar hasta mañana Sr. Potter—  
  
Todos sabían que estaban en un gran problema  
  
—Sr. Weasley, Srita. Granger regresen a su sala común, Harry acompáñame y podrías prestarle tu capa a Brenda ella también debe acompañarnos— 


	9. La aparición del lobo

Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews  
  
Misterio. Gracias por aun no empezar a torturarme, no puedo evitarlo, pero me encantas tus comentarios.  
  
NellyEsp. Te agradezco tus comentarios, aunque hay algunos secretitos de Sirius no muy agradables por ahí que explicaran las sospechas de Dumbledore. (uy he descubierto una pista: D)  
  
Lindalawen. Gracias por tu comentario. Sabes me ayudan mucho, hay veces que me emociono con las descripciones, y es que en mi cabeza están incluidos los escenarios con demasiados detalles que luego quiero poner. Muchas gracias todas las criticas me ayudan a ser mejor escritor .  
  
Disclaimer. Ya saben todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de Doña JK Rowling, de ella, solo de ella y de nadie más que ella, bla bla, etc., etc., etc.  
  
Capitulo IX  
La aparición del Lobo  
  
Harry y Brenda estaban sentados frente al escritorio del director, el chico miraba de vez en cuando a la mujer a su lado, su aspecto amable y sereno lo tranquilizaba y empezaba a comprender por que su padrino se había enamorado de ella.  
  
—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—  
  
Ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules  
  
—¿Aún amas a Sirius?—  
  
La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa  
  
—Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—  
  
—Pienso que hace mucho que no lo ves—  
  
Ella bajó la vista  
  
–Desde que lo encarcelaron en Azkaban, alguna vez quise ir a verlo, pero como puedes imaginar jamás dejarían entrar a alguien como yo y menos para ver a alguien que creían seguidor de Voldemort. El día que me visitaste en la enfermería fue la primera vez que puede hablar con él después de casi 14 años, fue extraño, vives durante años aferrado a una imagen que cuando vez la realidad a veces no puedes creerlo—  
  
Ella se limpió una lagrima que comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla  
  
—Sabes, tengo miedo, no de morir, sino de que él ya no me quiera como antes, sé que Azkaban lo cambio, pero aún así no estaba preparada para la forma en que me trato ese día en la enfermería, siempre imaginé nuestro encuentro de manera diferente—  
  
Harry quería comprender, pero era demasiado joven aún para saber a lo que ella se refería, o sentía.  
  
El director llegó pocos minutos después  
  
—Ustedes dos se han arriesgado mucho, no midieron las consecuencias de lo que hacían, ¿están concientes de eso?—  
  
Brenda habló primero  
  
—Lo sé profesor, lo siento, es sólo que las habitaciones de Snape se parecen tanto a un calabozo, que sentí claustro fobia, realmente lo siento, no volverá a pasar—  
  
Harry se quedo callado, se sentía demasiado apenado para decir algo  
  
-Quiero que me escuchen bien ustedes dos, Voldemort está tomando fuerza, y ustedes dos se han vuelto los objetivos más importantes para él y sus mortifagos además de la búsqueda de la vasija, no quiero que ninguno de los dos se arriesguen innecesariamente, lo entienden, ahora Harry regresa a tu sala común, puedes llevarte tu capa no la necesitaré más—  
  
Harry no dijo nada más, podía sentir la decepción que el anciano maestro sentía hacía él en ese momento y prefirió no tentar a su suerte, fue directo a su sala común.  
  
Caminó por los pasillos desiertos, sus pasos resonaban claramente. Antes de llegar al retrato le pareció ver una sombra que se movía. Se quedó ahí parado un rato intentando descubrir lo que pasaba, hasta que la señora gorda lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
—¿Vas a entrar, no te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras?—  
  
—Lo siento— contestó él —tu no viste nada que se moviera por allá—  
  
—Parece como si acabaras de llegara a Hogwarts, todo se mueve recuerdas— dijo en tono desesperada  
  
Harry hizo una mueca —combe magna— dijo y el retrato se abrió permitiéndole la entrada.  
  
Esa noche se fue a dormir con cientos de pensamientos en la cabeza, pero estaba tan cansado que se durmió de inmediato, una cascada de sueños empezaron a agolparse en su mente, imágenes de su madre, de su padre, Brenda y Sirius. Todo parecía un gran torbellino, de repente todo se detuvo, observó a su alrededor, no había nada, sólo una niebla blanca que lo rodeaba. Entre la niebla pudo ver una extraña sombra. La figura empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y entonces se oyó una voz grave  
  
—¿Por que buscas la vasija, cachorro?—  
  
Harry estaba intrigado intentó acercarse a aquella sombra, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se alejaba de él. El chico intentó no sonar asustado  
  
—¿Quién eres tu?—  
  
La sombra empezó a acercarse. Harry dio unos pasos hacía atrás cuando vio a un enorme lobo acercarse a él  
  
—No me has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Por qué buscas la vasija?—  
  
El lobo empezó a girar alrededor de él chico, mostrando sus colmillos y sin dejar de observar a su presa con sus ojos amarillos  
  
—Quiero proteger a la gente que me importa— dijo el chico visiblemente incomodo ante la mirada del depredador, entonces todo empezó a cambiar, un torbellino de colores los rodeo hasta que empezaron a tomar forma y pudo ver su dormitorio, el lobo entonces se dirigió hacía donde estaba Ron  
  
— ¿Cómo este cachorro humano?—  
  
—Si—  
  
—¿Por qué?—  
  
—Es mi mejor amigo—  
  
Nuevamente el remolino, la habitación cambió y pudo ver el dormitorio de Hermione  
  
—Esta Cachorra también te importa—  
  
—Si, es mi amiga también—  
  
Por tercera vez el entorno cambió, reconoció la habitación donde se encontraban ahora, eran los aposentos de Snape. Brenda estaba durmiendo en la cama, sus muñecas estaban vendadas y se veía que dormía profundamente. Severus estaba despierto viéndola dormir. El lobo dio un salto y subió a la cama y la olfateo por un momento  
  
—Y porque quieres proteger a esta hembra de tu especie—  
  
El animal bajó de la cama y se acercó a Snape que parecía no verlo, aunque se inquieto y se quedó inmóvil como tratando de descubrir algo  
  
—Este macho ya la protege, ¿por qué quieres protegerla tu?—  
  
—Porque ella se ha arriesgado por mí, su vida ha corrido peligro por mí—  
  
–Pero tu nunca se lo pediste, no es tu responsabilidad—  
  
—Ella sabía que corría peligro al intentarlo y no le importó, sabía que yo necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mí y lo hizo, ahora ella necesita ser protegida, y yo le devolveré algo de lo que ella me ofreció—  
  
El cuarto empezó a desaparecer, y la niebla lo rodeo de nuevo  
  
—¿Dime cachorro de hombre, estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por esa hembra?—  
  
—Si, lo haría—  
  
El lobo empezó a desaparecer entre la niebla de la misma manera en que había aparecido, su voz seguía oyéndose con claridad  
  
—Veremos si cuando tengas que enfrentarte a esa situación aun estés dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por ella—  
  
—Espera—  
  
Pero en ese momento despertó, la luz del sol ya entraba en el dormitorio y sus compañeros estaban preparándose para la clase, Ron se acercó  
  
—¿Te pasa algo Harry?, te ves algo pálido—  
  
—No, no es nada sólo un sueño—  
  
Las clases pasaron sin problemas, ya en la tarde el trío buscó un lugar para descansar al aire libre, encontraron el lugar perfecto debajo de un árbol, la primera en hablar fue Hermione  
  
—Sabes Harry, tuve un sueño extraño anoche—  
  
—¿Qué clase de sueño?— Preguntó sin interés  
  
—Soñé que estabas en mi dormitorio, junto con un lobo parlante—  
  
Ron la miró extrañado  
  
—Sabe, yo soñé lo mismo, que raro—  
  
Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a sus amigos  
  
—ME están tomando el pelo verdad—  
  
—Porque haría yo eso Harry, tal vez Ron lo acostumbra, es extraño que tuviéramos el mismo sueño, pero porque te sorprende a ti—  
  
—Porque también creí que era sólo un sueño, ahora no estoy tan seguro—  
  
—Harry me asustas—  
  
Entonces Hermione se puso pálida y se quedó inmóvil, Ron dirigió la mirada hacía donde ella miraba y tuvo la misma reacción  
  
—Ha.. Harry— dijo Ron  
  
—¿Que sucede?—  
  
Harry se acercó a él, entonces vio al lobo frente a ellos, el animal habló nuevamente  
  
—Cachorros, el momento se aproxima, el guardián esta cerca—  
  
el lobo salió corriendo y desapareció a lo lejos  
  
Hermione se acercó a Harry  
  
—Es el lobo que soñé, Harry—  
  
—y yo también— Dijo Ron  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo  
  
—Que significara esto, porque podemos verlo ahora, a que se referirá con el momento se aproxima—  
  
Hermione hablo con voz más tranquila  
  
—Tal vez son señales, tal vez algo grande esta por pasar y esto es sólo una advertencia—  
  
Los tres se miraron mientras un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas. 


	10. La mentira de Sirius

Hola a todos, he de decir que este capitulo no les dará ninguna pista acerca de lo que pasará (asi que no me torturen por favor), tiene más un trasfondo emocional, además de que podrán averiguar los motivos por los cuales Dumbledore duda de Sirius con respecto a su relación con Brenda.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews:  
  
MaluSnapeRicman gracias por el apoyó,gracias, gracias, gracias .  
  
Misterio: Se que me vas a querer torturar XDDD, pero el siguiente capitulo que les dará algunas pistas estará aquí pronto.  
  
NellyEsp. Gracias por seguirlo, y ahora si sabrás el gran secreto que esconde Black, bueno ni tan gran secreto.  
  
Capitulo X La mentira de Sirius  
  
Hogwarts se encontraba cubierta de una capa de suave nieve, la navidad se acercaba por lo que muchos alumnos estaban deseosos de ir a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con sus familias, en especial cuando el director les dijo que debían aprovechar cada segundo de paz que aun quedara para disfrutar de sus seres queridos. Harry por su parte se quedaría en el colegio, era mejor que regresar a pasarlo con los Dursley. Sin embargo algo nublaría su animo, estaba seguro que sus mejores amigos se quedarían a pasar la navidad, sin embargo un día antes de la partida del tren vió Ron preparando su equipaje. Harry estaba decepcionado, así que salió del dormitorio, bajo a la sala común sólo para encontrarse con Hermione terminando de empacar sus libros, molesto se acercó a ella  
  
—¿Por qué ni siquiera me dijeron?—  
  
Hermione se asustó al oírlo hablar así, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía  
  
—Lo sentimos Harry, no queríamos irnos pero no nos dejaron opción—  
  
—¿No lo entiendo?—  
  
Ella se acercó al muchacho y le hablo al oído  
  
—Harry sólo se que discretamente el director ha convencido a todos que nos marchemos, debe tener alguna razón poderosa, tal vez poder investigar lo que encontramos en el bosque sin las miradas de los Slytherin—  
  
El comprendió que siendo así no había nada que pudiera hacer  
  
—Espero que las vacaciones sea suficiente tiempo para que descifren eso—  
  
Con tristeza Harry fue a despedir a sus amigos a la estación al otro día. Hagrid fue mandado a acompañarlo, entre otras cosas para evitar que se metiera en problemas. Después de la partida del tren pasaron a las tres escobas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla, pero el chico no estaba de humor para esas cosas, así que regresaron al castillo. Caminó con paso lento rumbo a su sala común, como si no quisiera llegar nunca. Entonces se encontró a Brenda por el camino  
  
—¿Pero?.. te puede descubrir Snape, no deberías...—  
  
Ella se acercó a él  
  
—Dumbledore me permitió salir, creo que es mi culpa que tus amigos hayan tenido que irse, sólo con la escuela vacía se me permitió salir, lo siento de veras—  
  
—No te preocupes, se que ha sido duro para ti estar prisionera en el cuarto de Snape—  
  
Ella desvió la mirada  
  
—No quiero recordar eso, además te estaba buscando para decirte algo—  
  
La expresión de su rostro se iluminó al decir esto, Harry intrigado pregunto  
  
—¿Acerca de que?—  
  
—Bueno, hay una sorpresa esperándote en la sala común, creo que lo llamaban el Sr. Canuto en sus tiempos de escuela—  
  
Harry no dejó que ella dijera nada más y salió corriendo rumbo a su sala común. Lo primero que vio fue a Sirius Black esperándolo en una de las mesas junto con una gran cantidad de comida, el mago saludo  
  
—Supuse que tenías hambre—  
  
El chico se acercó y saludo efusivamente a su padrino  
  
—Me alegra tanto verte aquí—  
  
—Dumbledore hizo un gran esfuerzo para vaciar la escuela así que hay que aprovechar la oportunidad—  
  
Los dos hombres empezaron una agradable platica, durante un largo rato disfrutaron, rieron y compartieron como dos grandes camaradas  
  
—Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien Harry—  
  
—Después de todo lo que has pasado, pero ¿Por qué no estas con Brenda?—  
  
Sirius miró a su ahijado intrigado  
  
—No me esperaba que preguntaras eso, tu eres mi ahijado y pensé en pasar tiempo contigo—  
  
Harry intentó no sonar como un malagradecido  
  
—Es sólo que, no se supone que ella es tu prometida—  
  
—Ella entiende que tu eres más importante en este momento, yo hablaré con ella más tarde—  
  
El chico no quiso ahondar más en el tema además eran asuntos entre su padrino y Brenda, entonces se dio cuenta que habían terminado con la comida y decidió ir por algunos postres  
  
—Sirius, regresaré en un momento— y sin más preámbulo salió de la sala común con dirección a la cocina, iba a medio camino cuando oyó gritos en el pasillo, se acercó a ver que pasaba y descubrió a Snape discutiendo con Brenda  
  
—Estoy harta de oir tus mentiras Snape, porque se perfectamente que mientes, no puedes engáñame—  
  
—Ya te lo dije no es mentira, te odio desde el momento que te atreviste a pisar esta escuela, contenta—  
  
Snape estaba al borde de la ira  
  
—Eso no es posible, debes tener una razón más fuerte para tratarme así, y quiero saberla, no puedo seguir teniéndote como mi protector cuando tengo más miedo de ti que del peligro que me acecha—  
  
Estas palabras parecieron desbordar el río contendido de rabia en Snape la tomo por los hombros y la acercó hacía él  
  
—Esta bien quieres saber la verdad, te trato así porque no soporto la idea de tenerte cerca sabiendo que EL te ha tocado, te ha besado, pero ya que querías oír la verdad tendrás que oírla completa. Yo estaba enamorado de ti, y hable con la sangre sucia Evans para que me ayudara, ella sabía que tu podrías hacer de mi un hombre diferente, que me encaminarías en una nueva vida. Pero Black se enteró, y no podía soportar la idea de verme feliz, siempre le gusto hacer mi vida miserable y vió en esto una gran oportunidad, así que tomó la delantera, utilizó todo su encanto y su atractivo, y lo consiguió, te convertiste en el trofeo que marco su victoria sobre mi—  
  
Brenda estaba pálida y sus ojos azules se estaba llenando de lagrimas. Podía sentir que él decía la verdad, pero quería creer que mentía  
  
—No es verdad—  
  
—Por que no se lo preguntas— Snape la soltó y ella pudo ver entonces a Sirius que estaba cerca de ellos, había intentado alcanzar a Harry y llegó a aquel sitió sin intención. Ella se acercó a él, buscaba la verdad en aquellos ojos grises  
  
—Dime que no es verdad— suplicó, él bajó la mirada  
  
—No puedo, pero eso ya no importa, yo te amo, como empezó es lo de menos— el intentó tocarla y ella se alejó  
  
—Pero, porque no me dijiste la verdad, porque tuvieron que pasar 14 años para que yo supiera esto y ni siquiera por ti—  
  
—Es que yo ya lo había olvidado, todo lo que me importaba eras tu, y más ahora que podemos estar juntos—  
  
Ella intentaba desesperadamente de no llorar  
  
—Es que no lo entiendo Sirius, porque hacerme daño a mi y porque hacerle daño a Snape—  
  
—No quería dañarte a ti, es sólo que...—  
  
—Es sólo que querías molestar a Snape— Brenda miró a Snape por un momento y recordó todo lo que los merodeadores gustaban hacerle, como lo torturaban y comprendió.  
  
—Debo irme— dijo y salió corriendo. Sirius intentó seguirla pero Snape se interpuso en su camino  
  
—Déjala Black, ya le has hecho bastante daño—  
  
—Quítate Snivellus, esto no es asunto tuyo—  
  
Snape vio la oportunidad de vengarse y la tomó  
  
—Dumbledore me asignó su protección Black, yo velo su sueño todas las noches y me encargo que nada le pase—  
  
Sirius no pudo soportar y agarró a Snape de la solapa  
  
—Si te has atrevido a tocarla, te juro que...—  
  
—¿Celoso Black?—  
  
Sirius estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando una voz los detuvo  
  
—Basta Sirius— el director apareció con mirada amable, sin embargo su voz sonaba amenazadora —Snape, tienes trabajo que hacer—  
  
—Si, profesor, lo haré en seguida— Y se alejó rápidamente  
  
El director se acercó a Black  
  
—Mi querido amigo, debes preocuparte en reparar esa confianza rota en lugar de buscar una guerra que no te llevará a nada, Snape es un buen hombre y hay quienes como yo pueden ver mas allá de lo que aparenta, no te equivoques con ella de nuevo si no quieres perderla para siempre—  
  
Sirius vio a Dumbledore con reproche  
  
—¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué no Lupin?—  
  
—Tu razón está nublada por tus sentimientos hacía él, no había lugar mas seguro para ella, pero olvídalo Sirius, porque no mejor vamos a tomar un poco de té y galletas, Harry debe estar hambriento—  
  
Sirius se había olvidado por completo que Harry seguía ahí, el chico estaba confundido, en parte decepcionado por la forma en que su padrino había tratado a esa mujer. Dumbledore los empezó a conducir por los pasillos rumbo a su oficina, Sirius quiso seguir a Brenda pero el anciano lo detuvo  
  
—Déjala, necesita pensar, después hablaras con ella, primero lo primero—  
  
El director los guió a su oficina, donde los esperaba una mesita llena de delicias y té. Los hombres pasaron una tarde entretenida oyendo anécdotas de Dumbledorey disfrutando de los pastelillos que parecían nunca acabarse de los platos. Cuando dejaron la oficina ya era bastante tarde y la luna llena empezaba a bañar los terrenos del colegío. Sirius y Harry recorrieron los pasillos en silencio hasta que el chico pregunto  
  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—  
  
—No lo se Harry, era joven y a veces cuando eres joven no piensas que las cosas pueden salirse de control, y yo sólo deseaba molestar a Snape, no creí que algún día tendría que pagar por eso—  
  
Entonces al pasar por el patio vieron a Brenda, sentada en una de las bancas que los alumnos acostumbraban utilizar. Harry se detuvo y le dijo a su padrino  
  
—Déjame hablar con ella—  
  
Sirius se recargó en uno de los pilares y observó a lo lejos. Harry se sentó junto a Brenda  
  
—Si tu padrino te mandó para abogar por él, es mejor que te vayas—  
  
—No, se que él te lastimó y no tenía derecho a hacerlo—  
  
Brenda se giró para mirarlo  
  
—No creí que me dijeras eso—  
  
—Sólo me preguntó si algún día lo perdonaras—  
  
Ella observó a Sirius un momento  
  
—No lo se, lo amo, pero como puedo confiar en él de nuevo, esta estúpida guerra entre él y Snape es demasiado—  
  
Ella se levantó y caminó hacía el centro del pequeño patio  
  
—Míralos ahí— dijo mientras señalaba a Sirius y a Snape que estaba al otro lado del patio, oculto entre las sombras —Si ellos supieran que están en el mismo lugar, ya se hubieran olvidado de mi y estarían peleando como dos niños, me pregunto si algún día maduraran—  
  
De repente un aullido se oyó por todo el castillo, resonando una y otra vez a través de los muros anunciando que el algo se acercaba. 


	11. El ataque

Hola a todos, después de haberme puesto algo emotiva en el capitulo anterior, bueno en este habrá un poco de más acción quiero agradecer sus Reviews  
  
Misterio. Espero que tengas buen viaje. Se extrañaran tus reviews. Gracias.  
  
Black Wolf. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerla y dejarme tus comentarios gracias.  
  
NellyEsp. Que te puedo decir, bueno no mucho por que le quito emoción a las cosas, con respecto a Harry podrás descubrir cuanto poder tiene en este capitulo. En cuanto a Snape, Sirius y Brenda, bueno eso es algo complicado y se va a complicar todavía más. Gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia  
  
Disclaimer. Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowlin (la malvada que le puso al sexto libro HP & half blood prince), y solo de su propiedad, blablanbla, etc. Etc. Etc.  
  
Capitulo XI El ataque  
  
Harry y Brenda estaban inmóviles en medio de patio, el aullido solitario que habían oído en un principio empezaba a multiplicarse, dos, tres, llegó un momento que eran demasiados. Snape y Sirius se reunieron con Harry y Brenda para intentar defenderlos. Era una imagen extraña ver a los dos hombres en un fin común. La primera señal de alarma se vio en el lugar más oscuro, un par de puntos luminosos los observaban, segundos después salió de las sombras un enorme lobo, de pelaje gris oscuro y unos 70 kg. Tres varitas apuntaron al animal, que al sentirse amenazado enseño sus afilados colmillos. Entonces otro lobo salió de las sombras, otros varios animales aparecieron después y estaban intentando acorralarlos.  
  
—Potter, tu y Brenda corran— dijo Snape evaluando la situación —Son demasiados, deben ponerse a salvo—  
  
Harry no quería ser tratado como un inútil —Pero puedo ayudar—  
  
—Has lo que dice Snape, Harry, deben alejarse de aquí, rápido— la voz de Sirius sonaba algo ansiosa —OBEDECE—  
  
El chico oyó la voz de su padrino pronunciar esas palabras, aunque aún no podía creer que esos dos hombres se ayudaran. Brenda dio un paso hacía atrás lista para correr. La voz de Snape sonó clara y firme —Corran, AHORA—  
  
Ambos empezaron a correr rumbo a los pasillos del castillo, mientras los magos empezaba a luchar contra la manada, lanzando sus mejores hechizos para sacar de combate a todos los animales que pudieran. La lucha era titánica, Harry no pudo ver mucho de lo que paso después, entraron a uno de los pasillos con intención de ir en busca del director, pero oyeron ruidos a sus espaldas, se detuvieron para tratar de saber que pasaba, sólo para ver a lo lejos otros 5 lobos, un lobo negro mucho más grande que el resto iba al frente. La pareja empezó a correr nuevamente, pero los lobos eran demasiado rápidos. Casi sin aire Brenda dijo  
  
—Debemos separarnos, así podrás deshacerte de los pocos que te sigan, yo buscaré esconderme en alguno de los salones mientras encuentras ayuda—  
  
—Esta bien, ten cuidado—  
  
Harry dio la vuelta a la derecha, mientras ella daba vuelta a la izquierda, corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, después de algunos segundos se detuvo listo para pelear, esperaba que en cualquier momento 2 o 3 lobos aparecerían al final del pasillo, pero nada paso, con precaución recorrió el camino de regreso, todo estaba desierto. Decidió ir a buscar al director. Se apresuró lo más que pudo, estaba por llegar cuando lo vió venir  
  
—Harry, ¡que ha sucedido?—  
  
—pro..fe..sor...lobos...adentro del castillo...—  
  
—¿Dónde esta Brenda?—  
  
–No lo se,... nos separamos... venía hacia acá—  
  
Entonces se oyeron gritos de dolor, no había duda que eran de Brenda, pedía desesperadamente ayuda, pero el eco del castillo dificultaba poder localizarla. Dumblerore se apresuró, seguido del chico que empezaba a ponerse pálido cada vez que oía ese desesperado grito de ayuda. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran un rastro de sangre sobre el piso de piedra del castillo. El director empezó a seguir ese rastro, podían verse claramente las manos de Brenda intentando aferrarse a algo, estaba siendo arrastrada. Sirius apareció momentos después convertido en el gran perro negro, paso junto a Dumbledore y siguió el rastro de sangre. Snape apareció poco después  
  
—Los lobos se fueron de repente profesor, cuando oímos...—  
  
—Lo se Severus, apresurémonos—  
  
Salieron del castillo, Sirius había sido acorralado por cuatro lobos impidiéndole el paso, a lo lejos pudieron ver a Brenda, el gran lobo negro la tenía sujeta por un tobillo y la arrastraba rumbo al bosque prohibido, ella seguía gritando por ayuda, intentaba desesperadamente de aferrarse a algo, pero cada vez que lo conseguía uno de los otros lobos la mordía en las manos para que se soltara. Dumbledore sacó su varita y de un solo movimiento los lobos que interceptaban a Sirius salieron disparados por el aire. El gran perro negro corrió rumbo al bosque pero le llevaban gran ventaja. Los lobos y su victima en pocos segundos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, lo único que les guiaba eran los gritos de auxilio de la chica, de repente un grito que desgarró la noche  
  
—SEVERUS— resonó por todo el lugar, Brenda había gritado con toda su fuerzas, para después apagarse completamente. El silenció cayó como plomo sobre los cuatro hombres, todo había acabado tan abruptamente como había empezado. Los lobos habían desaparecido, Sirius entró al bosque. El anciano director guardó su varita, Severus intento seguir a Black pero el director lo detuvo. Pocos minutos después apareció Hagrid  
  
—Profesor, oí un grito, y aullidos de lobos—  
  
—Hagrid, empieza una búsqueda en el bosque, una manada de lobos se llevó a Brenda, sigue el rastro—  
  
—En seguida, Profesor— el semigigante empezó a alejarse con rumbo a su cabaña, en poco tiempo se le vio en compañía de su perro entrar en el bosque prohibido, en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho la manada.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry y Snape esperaron en ese lugar, podían oír de vez en cuando los ladridos de Fang y a veces a Sirius, pero nada más. Cada minuto para el profesor de pociones era un martirio, en lo más profundo de su alma aún la amaba, y cada segundo de esa incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Harry por primera vez podía ver un tipo de vulnerabilidad en ese hombre que siempre parecía de hierro y frió, y sintió compasión y algo de simpatía.  
  
No fue sino hasta el amanecer cuando Hagrid apareció nuevamente  
  
—Encontraste algo Hagrid— dijo el director  
  
—Si, profesor, pero no creo que Harry deba ver esto—  
  
Snape se puso pálido al igual que Harry que de inmediato dijo —Yo estoy bien profesor, ella... es como una amiga, debo saber también—  
  
El director accedió y los hombres siguieron al guarda bosques, los guió al mismo lugar donde los 12 grandes árboles estaban custodiando el santuario. Las pequeñas piedras del centro habían sido cubiertas por una gran piedra circular de unos 4 metros de diámetro. Sirius estaba arrodillado ante ese monolito. Conforme se acercaban pudieron ver que estaba cubierta de sangre fresca, algunas gotas aun caían de sus bordes. Harry se acercó a su padrino, que estaba inmóvil contemplando la sangre y un montón de tela desgarrada que pudo reconocer como la ropa de Brenda  
  
—Fue mi culpa Harry, debí haber sido más rápido— dijo el animago, Harry le puso una mano en el hombro sin saber que decir  
  
Snape por su lado le decía al director —Todo esto paso por mi culpa, me descuide, y no hice bien mi trabajo—  
  
Albus habló fuerte y claro para que los dos hombres escucharan  
  
—No tienen ninguna culpa de lo que paso, esos lobos eran criaturas mágicas muy poderosas, nadie podía haber previsto su ataque, sin embargo esto significa algo, y aunque hemos perdido a una querida amiga, no podemos dejar que su vida sea desperdiciada—  
  
El anciano se acercó a la piedra seguido de Snape, Harry le prestó más atención al nuevo elemento del santuario, la roca era totalmente lisa, pudo darse cuenta que la sangre había cubierto la verdadera naturaleza de esa estructura, bajo el rojo brillante podía verse cristal de roca totalmente pulido. Varios dibujos de lobos estaban tallados a su alrededor y en el centro una mano en bajo relieve que en ese momento estaba totalmente llena de sangre.  
  
—Profesor, ¿qué ha sucedido?— Lupin apareció entre los árboles visiblemente débil y demacrado —llegué hace un momento, la Sra. Pomfrey me dijo que habían venido hacía el bosque—  
  
Sirius contestó  
  
—Brenda fue asesinada anoche— Lupin se apresuró a ir con su amigo —Lo siento, hermano, no se que decirte, ... lo siento—  
  
—No lo sientas, tu tenías razón, debí pasar más tiempo con ella cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora...—  
  
Dumbledore habló nuevamente  
  
—No podemos lamentar su muerte ahora Remus, y ya que estas aquí, es hora que comprobemos si es cierto lo que imaginamos—  
  
—Si profesor—  
  
Snape miró a Dumbledore  
  
—¿Qué sucede profesor?—  
  
—Suponemos que este lugar puede ser donde está oculta la vasija, pero sólo puede ser abierto por el guardián, esa piedra puede significar que el guardián esta cerca y las pistas que encontró Harry nos hacen suponer que puede ser Remus, así que la única forma de averiguar es intentando, por favor Remus, hazlo—  
  
Lupin le dio un apretón en el hombro a Sirius antes de subir a la roca para poder llegar al centro, con recelo colocó su mano en la silueta del centro, provocando que la sangre en su interior se desplazara sobre la roca. Durante unos segundo no paso nada, y de repente el hombre fue lanzado lejos de la piedra. Sirius fue a auxiliarlo, una luz salió del bloque y un gran lobo negro apareció, Sirius y Snape sacaron sus varitas de inmediato, Dumbledore tranquilamente les hizo una indicación que se mantuvieran quietos y tranquilos, entonces el lobo empezó a hablar  
  
—Tu no tienes el derecho de abrir el refugio de la vasija, eres hijo del lobo, pero no eres el guardián. Sólo el guardián tiene el derecho y el poder para abrir este recinto sagrado, él está cerca, pero aún no es tiempo que aparezca, la vasija a sido purificada y está casi lista para que su poder sea liberado por el escogido—  
  
El lobo entonces vio a Harry y se acercó de un salto, Sirius estaba a punto de usar su magia  
  
—ALTO— dijo Albus sin dejar de observar al lobo  
  
—Pero profesro, puede...—quiso objetar Black, pero el director calmadamente se acercó  
  
–No pasará nada, confía Sirius—  
  
El lobo olfateo al Harry que estaba inmóvil de la impresión, el lobo le habló  
  
—No pudiste protegerla cachorro, ella está en un lugar mejor ahora, donde nadie puede lastimarla, pero eso ya no importa ahora, tu eres uno de lo escogidos para pelear por el poder de la vasija, el otro tiene el mismo poder que tu, pero su corazón esta lleno de rencor y odio, sólo las pruebas que el guardián escoja decidirán quien es él que merece obtener el poder del bosque. Como ha sido por milenios, el poder se otorgará al ganador y podrá dar la ventaja para ganar esta guerra. Sigue alerta cachorro—  
  
El lobo regresó al centro de la piedra y desapareció. Harry estaba impresionado, y asustado, si lo que este ser mágico decía era verdad, esta sería nuevamente una pelea entre el y Voldemort. Dumbledore se acercó a él  
  
—Vamos Harry, regresemos al castillo, debes descansar. Hagrid hazte cargo de esto—  
  
Harry se dejó conducir de regreso a la escuela, pudo oír pasos a sus espaldas, supuso que Snape, Lupin y Sirius los seguían. Salieron del bosque y tomaron rumbo al castillo, todos estaban demasiado afectados como para darse cuenta que un hombre de cabellera platinada había estado observándolos desde hacía bastante tiempo, y que en pocas horas se encargaría de informar a su amo de su gran descubrimiento 


	12. La sombra del lobo

Hola a todos, espero que se la estén pasando de lo mejor, bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo, algo retrasado, espero que les guste, cualquier reclamación, pastelazo, tortura china, será bien recibida.

Sacralo: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas para leerlo. Gracias.

MalusnapeRickman: Que te puedo decir a veces me salé mi lado malvado y necesito poner sangre, jejeje, y pues hay cosas que pronto se descubrirán. Muajajajajaja. Y por favor no me mates por lo que le va a suceder a Snape en este capitulo.

NellyEsp: Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno Harry no podrá mostrar en plenitud sus poderes hasta que esté listo, que llegará en su momento. El pobre ya tiene bastantes cosas con que lidiar XDDD. Espero que este capitulo te guste también.

Misterio. Gracias por darte un tiempo para leerlo. Te lo agradezco muchísimo. No puedo decirte exactamente porque Brenda llamó a Severus desde el bosque. Pero pudo adelantarte que el secreto esta oculto en el bosque. Espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla por donde andas paseando, y que puedas escribirme aunque sea un review chiquito, que realmente me encantan. Gracias

Disclaimer. Bueno ya saben, todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling.... etc...etc...etc.

Bueno y sin más preámbulos continuamos...

CAPITULO XII

La sombra del Lobo

Harry estaba terriblemente consternado por la muerte de Brenda, Sirius y Snape estaban en las mismas circunstancias, aun no podían creer que ella estaba muerta. El director se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y empezó a hablar tranquilamente

—Esta noche nos ha traído una avalancha de nuevas revelaciones, la vasija esta aquí pero no podemos llegar a ella, debemos encontrar al guardián lo mas pronto posible, el hecho de que Remus no lo sea, nos deja como al principio, sin ninguna pista. Harry, si sabes algo más es necesario que lo digas ahora—

El chico bajó la cabeza

—Lo siento profesor—

—Bien Harry, regresa a tu dormitorio, enviaremos a alguien con tu desayuno, descansa no podemos hacer nada más por ahora—

Harry salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió a su sala común, a la luz del día pudo ver con mas detalle el rastro de sangre dejado por Brenda la noche anterior al intentar aferrarse a algo, la sangre se encontraba ya seca y resaltaba más sobre la piedra, conforme iba avanzando se dio cuenta que había lugares donde los elfos ya habían limpiado. Al entrar a su sala común encontró a Dobby esperándolo con una bandeja de comida y Jugo de calabaza

—Harry Potter, es un honor verlo de nuevo señor—

Harry se alegró de ver al elfo

—Dobby, me alegra verte, veo que estas muy bien—

—Gracias señor, el Profesor Dumbledore es muy bueno con Dobby —

el chico se acercó para empezar a comer

—Harry Potter debe estar muy cansado, después de lo que pasó anoche—

—Viste lo que paso Dobby?—

El elfo abrió sus grandes ojos, y se tapó la cara con las manos

—Si Señor, nosotros vimos cuando atraparon a la Srita. Brenda—

interesado el chico de los ojos verdes pregunt

—¿No pudieron ayudarla—

—No podíamos señor, esos lobos son mágicos y muy poderosos, no tenemos el poder para enfrentarnos a ellos—

Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y vio fijamente a Dobby

—¿Puedes contarme como paso?—

Dobby se veía algo asustado

—Fue horrible señor, vimos como la perseguían por los pasillo y luego la acorralaron, primero uno la tiró al suelo y luego el gran lobo negro la tomó por el tobillo, fue terrible señor, ver como se la llevaban, la pobre Srita. Brenda es muy fuerte, pero aun así no pudo defenderse—

Harry oyó en su cabeza nuevamente los gritos de Brenda y prefirió  olvidarlo, después de comer Dobby se fue dejando a Harry solo. Al medio día pudo ver desde la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor que Snape había salido, iba sólo y llevaba prisa. Supuso que Dumbledore le había encargado algo, sólo así se explicaba una salida tan intempestiva. Tampoco quiso pensar en eso, lo único que quería era descansar, no había dormido nada y su cuerpo empezaba a resentirlo, se quedo profundamente dormido al terminar la tarde.

Pero su sueño no fue tranquilo, después de algún tiempo empezó a tener una pesadilla en donde podía ver como se llevaban a Brenda, al principio sólo la veía siendo arrastrada por el castillo y que el intentaba seguirlos, pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarlos. Cuando por fin lograba llegar a donde la manada se había reunido en el bosque, vió horrorizado como hacían pedazos el cuerpo ya sin vida de Brenda, dejando escapar toda su sangre sobre la gran roca de cuarzo. Harry despertó sobre saltado, era una imagen demasiado perturbadora. Al despertar pudo ver que había jugo de calabaza y algunas piezas de pollo que sin duda Dobby le llevo para que comiera y no quiso despertarlo. Comió con calma mientras las imágenes permanecían en su mente, imagino lo que significaría morir de esa forma tan espantosa. Saco algunos de sus libros y se puso a estudiar, tal vez intentando hacer deberes podría olvidar esas imágenes en su cabeza. Estuvo haciendo su tarea de historia de la magia, recordando a los magos involucrados en una revuelta que para evitar que una población hechizara un riachuelo para que solo llevara jugo de uva. Después de largo rato de anotar y buscar, se quedó nuevamente dormido. Nuevamente la pesadilla empezó, nuevamente vio como los lobos desgarraban el cuerpo de Brenda, no pudo soportarlo y empezó a correr rumbo al castillo, pero de nada servia, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar viendo a esas bestias acabar con Brenda, sólo pudo cubrirse los ojos para no ver tal barbarie, mientras oía los gruñidos de los lobos. Sólo quería despertar de esa pesadilla, olvidar esas imágenes. Entonces sintió que alguien estaba atrás de él, giro para ver quien era. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que era Brenda parada a su lado

—No deberías ver esto—

Harry se sorprendió mucho al verla ahí parada junto a él, mientras los lobos gruñían y aullaban. Ella lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de vuelta al castillo. Se detuvo en el patio en donde todo había empezado.

—Pero yo vi como los lobos, como  puedes...— decía el chico sin dar crédito lo que veían sus ojos

—Calma Harry ya todo esta bien— decía ella mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la cicatriz

El pudo darse cuenta entonces que Brenda llevaba puesta una especie de túnica griega o romana de color celeste, con broches de oro y plata, su cabello estaba recogido y parecía que toda ella tenía un leve resplandor. Harry la tocó, parecía tan real, y el leve brillo que la rodeaba la hacía verse más hermosa

—¿Qué pasó, Brenda?, ¿Cómo...?—

—No lo se Harry, sólo se que en el lugar que estoy ahora es cálido y me siento segura y tranquila, no importa lo que me haya pasado o lo que haya sufrido, todo se ha ido. Lo que ahora siento es no poder protegerte—

Él se acercó a ella

—Ya no debes preocuparte por mi, estaré bien—

Entonces la cicatriz empezó a dolerle, Brenda se acerc

—¿Estas bien Harry?—

—Voldemort esta enojado—

La mujer lo vio con preocupación

—Relájate  Harry, no permitas que el sienta tus pensamientos—

Entonces todo se oscureció, Harry pudo ver que estaba en otro lugar, tenebroso y húmedo. Podía sentir que Voldemort estaba furioso. Pudo ver que estaban torturando a alguien. Vio a Lucius Malfoy en un rincón observando

—¿Estas seguro que el sabia Lucius?—  dijo Voldemort en tono amenazante

—Si mi señor, yo lo vi con Dumbledore, él sabía donde estaba esa muggle, juntos fueron a intentar rescatarla— el rubio veía con regocijo como el mago que estaba en el suelo se retorcía de dolor

—Así, que me ocultaste la verdad, ayudaste a Dumbleldore, y supongo que pensabas ocultarme todo acerca del santuario. Me has decepcionado—

Voldemort volvió a torturar al mago caído con la maldición cruciatus, disfrutaba cada momento que le producía dolor, entre más fuertes eran los gritos de su victima, más fuerte era su risa de satisfacción. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se aburrió y consideró que era suficiente, que ya era tiempo de deshacerse de ese traidor

—Muy bien traidor, pensaba que aún podías serme útil pero después de esto, no tiene caso, sólo me causas problemas Severus—

El profesor de pociones sudaba y su respiración era errática a causa del castigo que acababa de recibir, y estaba seguro que no tendría la oportunidad de ver un nuevo amanecer. Decidió arriesgarse, de cualquier manera moriría, así que se levantó sacó su varita y trató de lanzar una maldición imperdonable contra el señor tenebroso, pero Lucius lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, su varita cayó muy lejos de él, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar la muerte

—Has sido muy estúpido Severus, hubieras vivido un poco más si no hubieras tratado de matarme, ahora despídete de este mundo— dijo Voldemort mientras apuntaba su varita contra el profesor de pociones —Avada Kedraba— sonó en ese momento.

El dolor de cicatriz terminó por despertar al joven Gryffindor. Se sentó en la cama algo mareado, se colocó sus gafas, sabía que Severus Snape debía estar muerto para ese momento. Se preguntó si Dumbledore ya lo sabría, medito por un par de segundos y decidió ir a hablar con el Director. Salió de la desierta torre de Gryffindor con rumbo a la oficina del director, de pronto todo el castillo se inundo de aullidos de lobos, cada aullido parecía salir de las mismísimas paredes de piedra. Harry empezó a buscar en la oscuridad, a unos 20 metros de donde se encontraba se podía vislumbrar la sombra de un lobo, el chico sintió miedo, el enorme animal se empezó a acercar a él. Harry empezó a entrar en pánico, en su mente recordaba las imágenes de los lobos destrozando el cuerpo de Brenda. El aullido se oyó nuevamente en el castillo, lo único que quería era estar en un lugar seguro lejos de ese animal, cerró sus ojos por un momento para intentar pensar por donde huir, pero cuando abrió sus ojos ya no se encontraba en el pasillo, estaba en medio de la oficina del director, quien junto con Sirius y Remus lo veían sorprendidos. El anciano se acercó a Harry

—Harry?, ¿que sucedió?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?—

el chico estaba totalmente confuso, hacía un momento estaba en el pasillo y ahora

—No lo se, sólo quería escapar del lobo, pensé que me pasaría lo mismo que a Brenda, y... ahora estoy aquí— dijo desconcertado

El director lo llevó hasta la silla y lo hizo sentarse, después apareció una taza de chocolate caliente y se lo dio, Harry la tomó en sus manos aún temblando.

—¿Viste a un lobo dentro de la escuela Harry?—

—Si, en el pasillo, después de que vi en sueños a Voldemort...— el chico se detuvo abruptamente

—Vamos, Harry, viste a Voldemort y...—  le insistió el director

tomó aire, mientras los otros dos hombres lo veían intentando comprender

—Vi a Voldemort y a Malfoy torturando a Snape y luego, lo vi lanzar el Avada Kedabra y... entonces desperté, no se que pasó después—

—Comprendo Harry, no debes explicar nada más— dijo el director permaneciendo en calma —sin embargo no saquemos conclusiones hasta estar completamente seguros—

Nuevamente, el aullido se oyó en el castillo, Sirius y Remus sacaron sus varitas, Dumbledore estaba demasiado calmado para el gusto de Harry, quien imaginaba que en cualquier momento los lobos entrarían y los atacarían. Entonces la voz del lobo negro se oyó desde las sombras

—La gran batalla está por iniciar, cachorro debes estar listo para competir por el poder de la vasija, el guardián se acerca al santuario, cuando llegue el momento serán convocados—

El lobo salió de entre las sombras y caminó entre los hombres, mientras clavaba la mirada de sus ojos amarillos sobre el chico de ojos verdes

—No olvides demostrar la fuerza de tu corazón, el bien y el mal son conceptos humanos y nosotros no lo comprendemos, deberás demostrar que eres digno del poder que buscas, la vasija esta esperando para otorgar su poder al mas digno de poseerlo—

El lobo regresó a las sombras sólo para desaparecer al momento siguiente dejando a los cuatro hombres en un estado de incertidumbre. Dumbledore sabía que pronto Harry enfrentaría la peor lucha de su vida y el destino del mundo mágico ahora recaían en las jóvenes manos del muchacho de ojos verdes.


	13. La llegada del Guardián

Bueno he regresado, estuve en etapa romántica con otro fic y me retrase un poco con este, pero ya estoy de vuelta y las cosas empiezan a salir a flote espero que lo disfruten  
  
Misterio: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme desde tan lejos, ya empieza a descubrirse el pastel jejejeje. Espero que te guste el capitulo, dos de tus preguntas se resolverán aquí. Saluditos   
  
NellyEsp. Gracias por tu review. Te agradezco mucho que sigas mi historia.   
  
Sacralo: Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te siga gustando la historia.   
  
Malusnaperickman: Que te puedo decir, no soy tan mala como parezco, es solo que no pude resistir la tentación, era inevitable, pero sigue leyendo tal vez por ahí encuentres algo que te de consuelo. Besos.   
  
Disclaimer. Bueno ya saben todo el rollo .... de JKRowling...perdonajes... Harry Potter... pertenecen.... Blablalalala, etc. etc.  
  
Capitulo XIII  
  
La llegada del Guardián  
  
Dumbledore había hecho dormir a Harry con una poción especial para evitar que soñara, necesitaba que el joven mago descansara lo más posible, pues no sabían de cuanto tiempo disponían hasta la batalla. El descanso fue una bendición para el chico que por primera vez en varias semanas tenía un sueño tranquilo. Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus se reunieron en el gran salón, habían desaparecido los cuatro mesas largas donde los estudiantes comían durante el curso. Harry entró algo nervioso al ver la inmensidad de la habitación totalmente vacía. Su padrino se acercó a él  
  
—Espero que te sientas mejor Harry—  
  
el chico asintió con la cabeza  
  
—Harry— dijo el director—sabes que la hora se acerca, y no podemos permitir que te arriesgues sin darte una manera de defenderte, hemos visto que tus poderes son más grandes de lo que imaginábamos, lo demostraste al aparecer en mi oficina, y tenemos que ayudarte a desarrollarlos lo mas posible antes de que todo empiece, saca tu varita Harry—  
  
El chico obedeció, Sirius y Remus se alejaron un poco  
  
—Siente el poder de tu propia magia Harry, tu varita es una extensión de ti y que te ayudará a concentrar tu poder, cierra los ojos y sólo siente el flujo de la magia—  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, y empezó a seguir las indicaciones del director, de repente empezaron salir rayos rojos y dorados de la varita que casi llegaron al techo. Los tres adultos estaban impresionados al ver el potencial del chico.  
  
Durante el resto del día el director estuvo guiando al joven mago en la forma en que debía dejar fluir la magia en él, los resultados fueron sorprendentes, nunca antes habían visto un potencial tan grande en alguien tan joven. Con la guía adecuada Harry podría llegar a hacer cosas impresionantes, mas grandes de lo que habían imaginado.  
  
Entonces una voz siseante se oyó desde la puerta,  
  
—Vaya, vaya, el joven mago es más poderoso de lo que imagine—  
  
Voldemort estaba parado en la puerta del comedor, acompañado por Malfoy. Sirius, Remus y Harry se sorprendieron y se pusieron en guardia, el único que no perdía la calma era Dumbledore  
  
—No esperaba verte por aquí Tom—  
  
—Bueno Albus, esta vez fui convocado aquí, tengo derecho de estar aquí—  
  
—¿Quién te da derecho a estar aquí, Voldemort?— grito Sirius dispuesto a pelear  
  
—Detén a tus mastines Dumbledore— dijo Voldemort con cierto aire cínico, el director miró a Sirius indicándole que se tranquilizara —Bien, el hecho es que por accidente encontré lo que tanto estaban buscando, el guardián de la vasija, él fue el que me permitió entrar, bueno eso significa que el muchacho y yo, tenemos una pelea pendiente—  
  
Voldemort sacó su varita y la apuntó contra Harry, entonces un hombre en una capa negra y encapuchado lo detuvo  
  
—No debe empezar la pelea aún, no es el tiempo, ni el lugar, si rehúsas obedecer, el cachorro tendrá el derecho de poseer la vasija—  
  
el mago oscuro bajo su arma lentamente —ya tendré la oportunidad Harry Potter— y salió de la habitación. El guardián se acercó al muchacho, quien intentaba ver quien estaba bajo la capucha negra  
  
—Oye bien cachorro, tienes hasta el anochecer para estar listo, debes estar en el santuario a la caída del sol—  
  
El hombre no dijo nada mas y se fue. Dumbledore se acercó nuevamente a Harry  
  
—Tenemos aún mucho que hacer, debemos continuar para que tengas la oportunidad de descansar un poco antes de la batalla—  
  
—si profesor- Harry levantó nuevamente su varita, pero estaba pensando en Voldemort y todo el daño que había hecho, sintió como su varita se calentaba y una corriente de magia salió con tal fuerza que destrozó la pared de enfrente. Dumbledore observó con interés lo que había pasado, mientras que Sirius y Lupin observaban el enorme agujero que el joven mago había dejado  
  
–Lo siento profesor, fue sin querer— dijo Harry bastante apenado  
  
–No te preocupes Harry, pero esto es bueno, eso demuestra que no eres un mago ordinario, ten confianza en ti mismo, esta fuerza sale de ti, y es la que necesitas ahora. Bien creo que es suficiente, necesitas descansar, no sabemos cuando tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Sirius, Remus, vamos a las cocinas por algo de comer— dijo Dumbledore con una tranquilidad que molestaba a los otros dos magos adultos presentes.  
  
Siguieron al director hasta las cocinas en donde los elfos se esmeraron en complacer al director y a los demás magos, llevaron exquisitos manjares, jugo de calabaza y elaborados postres, Dobby se acercó llevando pastelillos  
  
—Dobby esta complacido de ver a Harry Potter y al Profesor Dumbledore aquí, hemos preparado esta comida para que Harry Potter tenga fuerzas para pelear con el señor tenebroso-  
  
Dobby se estremeció un poco y siguió hablando  
  
–sabemos que la gran batalla esta cerca, pero sabemos que podrá triunfar, todos pedimos para que Harry Potter salga airoso de esta batalla-  
  
Harry empezaba a sentirse algo abochornado y más nervioso de lo que ya estaba  
  
—Gracias Dobby, haré lo que pueda—  
  
—Harry Potter es grande por su modestia, sabemos que vencerá como siempre—  
  
El elfo hizo una especie de reverencia y se fue. Harry casi no comió, los nervios lo estaban traicionando. Cuando terminó los tres magos lo acompañaron a su sala común  
  
—Intenta dormir un poco, Harry, vendremos por ti cuando llegue el momento— dijo el director cortésmente  
  
—Lo intentaré profesor— se limitó a decir el chico antes de desaparecer detrás del retrato de la señora gorda, el chico estaba abatido, así que fue a su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre su cama, en pocos minutos estaba profundamente dormido. Su sueño fue intranquilo, soñó el santuario lleno de luz, el hombre encapuchado, los lobos inquietos, pero la suerte estaba a su favor y fue despertado antes de que sus sueños se volvieran pesadillas, Sirius estaba junto a su cama  
  
—Es hora, Dumbledore espera—  
  
El joven mago se levantó, preparó su varita, se puso su capa porque hacía un poco de frió. Acompañado de Sirius salió de la sala común con rumbo al bosque prohibido, Dumbledore, Lupin y Hagrid los esperaban. Nadie dijo nada, se internaron en el bosque rumbo al santuario. Minuto a minuto el cielo empezó a teñirse de color rojo y naranja conforme avanzaban. Llegaron al santuario con el último rayo de luz. Voldemort, colagusano y Malfoy estaban presentes, el hombre encapuchado estaba rodeado de la manada de lobos, con voz fuerte y firme habló  
  
—Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, están aquí porque desean el poder de la vasija—  
  
—Mi nombre es Voldemort— exigió el mago oscuro  
  
—¡SILENCIO! Tu nombre es Tom Riddle, fue el nombre que se te dio al nacer, para nosotros no es importante ese nombre que sientes que te da importancia—  
  
Voldemort se sintió humillado, pero deseaba tanto ese nuevo poder que se contuvo  
  
—Los elegidos tendrán que pasar tres pruebas, el que las supere con éxito, será el dueño del poder de la vasija, ustedes pelean por sus propios objetivos, y sus poderes son equitativos, sería una lucha eterna, por el bien de la naturaleza eso no debe ser, el poder que se le dará al ganador, será la ventaja necesaria para derrotar a su oponente y crear el mundo que él imagina—  
  
Harry vio a Voldemort mientras el guardián decía esas palabras, podía ver que el mago oscuro estaba seguro en obtener la vasija.  
  
El hombre encapuchado se acercó a la gran piedra  
  
—Elegidos el momento ha llegado, las pruebas serán para probar si son dignos de poseer el poder de la vasija—  
  
Con lentitud el guardián subió a la roca, todos veían expectantes lo que sucedía  
  
—Yo soy descendiente de los herederos del clan del lobo negro, mi madre provenía de esta tierra y llevaba en su sangre la sangre sagrada del guardián, y yo, heredé la responsabilidad de entregar la vasija al que sea digno de ella—  
  
La oscuridad casi los envolvía, sin una fuente de luz era difícil ver alrededor, aun así pudieron sentir que los lobos se movían y los rodeaban. Por fin el guardián se quitó la capucha, sin embargo la oscuridad no permitía ver su rostro, sólo su voz se oia con claridad  
  
—Es hora de que el santuario aparezca en todo su esplendor—  
  
La gran piedra empezó a brillar con luz propia, con una pulsación como si estuviera viva y fuera su corazón latiendo. Entonces todo empezó a cambiar los lobos se convirtieron en columnas de mármol y el suelo alrededor de la piedra cambió para convertirse en un pulido piso de mármol negro. Había lobos de bronce en la cima de cada una de las columnas, que también brillaban iluminando todo a su alrededor. Todos los presentes estaban impactados ante este descubrimiento que no prestaron atención al guardián sino hasta mucho tiempo después.  
  
Uno a uno los presentes enfocaron su atención en el hombre que estaba sobre la gran piedra, Voldemort, Malfoy y Colagusano, no parecían sorprendidos ante el hecho de ver el rostro de ese hombre. Sin embargo los demás hombres presentes no podían decir los mismo. En ese instante para Harry fue una revelación lo que había dicho Voldemort al entrar al gran salón "el hecho es que por accidente encontré lo que tanto estaban buscando". Ahí parado frente a ellos, con aire solemne, una expresión hermética e irradiando un aura de gran poder estaba Severus Snape. 


	14. La pared de Fuego

Hola a todos después de un pequeño retraso, ya esta el nuevo capitulo, recién salido del horno, así que cuidado que aún está caliente. XDDD. Espero que lo disfruten y utilicen tomates maduros para la sesión de tomatazos que los verdes si duelen.

Quiero agradecer los Reviews, porque es lo que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Gracias, Gracias.

Misterio. Me encanta que te puedas tomar un tiempecito para dejarme tus reviews siempre son muy bien recibidos. Bueno la verdad, no estaba en mis planes incluir como es que Voldemort descubrió al guardián, ya que esta visto desde el punto de vista de Harry así que no pudo haberlo visto, pero como andas tan lejos, puedo decírtelo rápidamente. Cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Severus puso en peligro la vida del guardián, así que el espíritu del lobo apareció para protegerlo y al mismo tiempo liberó el espíritu del guardián que permanecía dormido dentro de Snape. Gracias por seguir mi historia. :)

Sacralo: Gracias por seguir leyendo. :)

NellyEsp. Gracias por leer. Te darás cuenta que Snape no puede permitir que sus sentimientos intervengan esta vez jeje.

MalusnapeRickman. Tanto que me reclamaste que había matado a Snape, pero no, esta vivito y no lo maltrate mucho, (bueno tal vez un poquito) XDDDDD. Gracias por el Review Besos.

Disclaimer: Bueno ya saben lo de siempre, personajes de Harry Potter... pertenecen a JK Rowling, etc, etc, etc.

Capitulo XIV

La pared de fuego

Severus Snape estaba en el centro de la gran piedra, su rostro tenía una expresión diferente, no había amargura en él, su mirada era serena, Dumbledore y los demás estaban sorprendidos ante este inusitado cambio de apariencia, sin embargo el rencor permanecía en el corazón de Sirius

—Profesor, esta no será una lucha justa, el favorecerá sin duda a Voldemort—

Malfoy se apresuró a decir también

—Podemos decir lo mismo, él es un traidor, puede favorecer a cualquiera de los dos bandos—

La voz de Snape sonó de nuevo

—Callen, solo los espíritus del bosque pueden decidir quien poseerá a la vasija, mi deber es vigilar que nadie los ayude, esto lo deben hacer solos— Snape levantó su mano y la tierra alrededor pareció empezar a temblar, grandes enredaderas surgieron del suelo, aprisionando a Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Malfoy y colagusano. Hagrid empezó a pelear contra las plantas, pero entre más luchaba, más se apretaban, Dumbledore estaba bastante tranquilo

—Calma Rubeus, esto es solo una precaución, no luches, estas plantas magicas son mucho más poderosas que nosotros— La enredadera que aprisionaba al director fue retrocediendo hasta solo parecer un montón de ramas alrededor del anciano, entonces miro a Harry —Muchas veces luchar no es la solución más apropiada para un problema—

Hagrid oyó al director y empezó a tranquilizarse, de inmediato sus captoras empezaron a aflojar su abrazo, los demás imitaron al director, aunque no con tan buenos resultados, después de algunos minutos, las enredaderas aun los cubrían. Snape los miraba con atención, cuando estuvo seguro de que ninguno podría escapar, enfocó su atención en Harry y Voldemort.

—Es hora de que la primera prueba empiece—

Voldemort se acercó .

—¿Qué debo hacer?—

—Pronto lo averiguaran— Snape levantó sus brazos y entonces una luz brillante los cegó. Cuando los ojos de Harry se repusieron, se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, era parte del bosque, sin embargo nunca lo había visto, los árboles eran enormes, y la oscurida era absoluta, sólo tenues rayos de luna permitían ver el contorno del lugar. El chico sacó su varita

—Lumus—

la punta de su varita se ilumino ayudándolo a ver en donde se encontraba, iluminó el piso y parecía que estaba cubierto de cenizas y carbón, a unos 20 metros de donde él estaba pudo ver algo que llamó su atención, algo brillante; se acercó caminando lentamente, su varita iluminó entonces un esqueleto, estaba totalmente quemado, lo que brillaba era su armadura, aún en su mano estaba su espada. Harry se acercó cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresalto

—Es uno de los muchos que han muerto al intentar obtener el poder de la vasija—

Harry se dio la vuelta tan rápido que tropezó con la espada y cayó al suelo, su varita cayó lejos de él, pudo ver como levantaban su varita y se acercaban a él

—¿Estas bien?— dijo una voz femenina

—eh.. si— dijo intentando ver, pero el brillo de su varita se lo impedía, entonces le ofrecieron su varita y pudo ver que era una niña la que la sostenía

—Debes tener cuidado aquí, es peligroso— dijo la pequeña mientras lo miraba con interés. Harry se levantó ,

—Sí es peligroso ¿Por qué estas aquí?—

—No entiendes, es peligroso para los que vienen a hacer la prueba, para los que vivimos aquí, no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso— dijo tranquila mientras empezaba a caminar

—Oye, espera, ¿tu sabes cual es la prueba?— dijo el muchacho

—No, nadie lo sabe, sólo los elegidos lo saben, puedes venir a mi casa si quieres— la niña empezó a correr, Harry seguirla sorprendido de que ella pudiera desenvolverse en la oscuridad con tanta facilidad. Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que pudo ver algunas antorchas a lo lejos y pequeñas chozas, una gran fogata estaba en el centro iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Una mujer de unos 35 años estaba en la puerta de una de las cabañas

—¿Dónde has estado Mina?— dijo la mujer

—Mira mami un elegido, pensé que nunca vería a uno— dijo mientras se acercaba seguida de Harry, la mujer lo vio con curiosidad

—Siento mucho que Mina te molestara, debes tener ya bastante con la prueba como para tener ser molestado por una niña—

–no, al contrario fue un alivio encontrarla, aún no se que hago aquí— Harry seguía viendo a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo que le fuera familiar. La mujer abrió la puerta de su casa

—Por favor, pasa, descansa un poco, tal vez no puedas descansar cuando la prueba empiece—

Harry entró a la pequeña choza, había pocas cosas en su interior, muebles rústicos, no había señales de modernidad en ningún lado, había una chimenea donde había un caldero, unas camas rusticas. El chico entró y se sentó en una silla de madera cerca del fuego, la mujer le ofreció un poco de leche en un vaso de madera

—¿Cómo saben de los elegidos?— se atrevió a preguntar el chico

—Los hemos recibido aquí por siglos, a algunos nunca los vemos porque la prueba empieza justo cuando llegan, otros como tu deben esperar, los ancianos nos cuentan historias de los hombres que llegan aquí ,

—¿Qué le pasó al hombre de la armadura?—

—ah, era un caballero medieval, falló al intentar pasar la prueba, y se volvió loco, nadie se atrevió a tocarlo después de que lo encontraron muerto junto al árbol, se dice que estaba deseaba tanto hacer el bien que cuando falló no pudo tolerarlo—

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

—¿Entonces, el era bueno y no paso la prueba?— dijo algo preocupado

—Bueno, eso fue hace muchos años, no debes preocuparte, pero tu ¿porque quieres la vasija?–

—Sólo quiero proteger a la gente que amo y para eso debo vencer a alguien— su mirada se perdió en el fuego intentando ocultar sus emociones

—No te gusta pelear, ¿verdad?–

—No, pero creo que no tengo alternativa— la voz del chico sonaba algo amargada, entonces oyeron ruidos afuera, como si algo se arrastrara. Salieron de la cabaña, y ahí en medio de la pequeña plaza estaba el caballero, su mano huesuda sostenía su espada en alto y se dirigía hacía donde estaba Harry, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta que esa era su prueba y que al ir al pueblo con la niña, había puesto en peligro a todos en ese lugar. De inmediato se enfrentó a guerrero

—Es a mi a quien buscas pues aquí me tienes— grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sacaba su varita y se preparaba a pelear.

El esqueleto levantó su espada y descargo un golpe hacía donde el estaba, con habilidad lo esquivo, y preparó su ataque con un hechizo que lanzó a su enemigo a algunos metros, sin embargo no fue suficiente, el guerrero regreso con más fuerza, Harry empezaba a tener problemas, no encontraba el hechizo para destruirlos y al parecer la armadura que llevaba lo protegía de la mayoría de los ataques que él chico lanzaba, fue entonces que la espada pasó demasiado cerca de Harry y perdió el equilibrio, soltando su varita, siguió esquivando los golpes pero el esqueleto no lo dejaba acercarse a su varita, pero Mina, vio lo que pasaba y se acercó a toda prisa intentando obtener la varita, pero el ser la vio y olvido de inmediato a Harry para enfocarse en aquella pequeña criatura. La niña corrió hacía Harry pero tropezó, la varita del joven mago voló por los aires y cayó en medio de la fogata. El chico vio con horror que sólo podía hacer una cosa, o salvar su varita o salvar a la niña. Si intentaba salvar su varita, podría intentar destruir a su enemigo después de recuperarla, pero seguramente la niña habría muerto para ese momento. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó sobre la niña para protegerla con su cuerpo del ataque del caballero. Espero sentir dolor, mientras protegía a la pequeña, pero sólo sintió una extraña calidez a su alrededor, levantó la cabeza y se vio rodeado de fuego, un anillo de fuego los rodeaba, formando una pared que impidió que el espectro avanzara más, segundos después, aquel ser regresó al bosque.

Harry se levantó y ayudó a la niña a ponerse en pie, en pocos minutos mucha gente se congregaba a su alrededor, seguramente habitantes de la villa. Entonces algo más sorprendente pasó, la madre de la niña se acercó a la fogata, y sin ninguna protección tomo la varita de Harry que en ese momento estaba al rojo vivo, aunque el chico no podía comprender como era posible que no se había quemado.

–Has pasado la prueba— dijo un anciano, que parecía ser el jefe del pueblo. El hombre se acercó y con un movimiento de la mano hizo desaparecer la barrera de fuego que rodeaba a Harry y la niña. —Soy el jefe de la tribu del fuego, durante siglos hemos sido los encargados de probar a los aspirantes al poder de la vasija—

La mujer se acercó y le entregó su varita a Harry, aún estaba caliente

—Como es posible que mi varita no se haya quemado—

—Nuestro fuego es mágico, y él decidió no quemar tu varita—

Harry se acercó al anciano

—Pero... si debía derrotar al caballero para pasar la prueba, ¿como pase?, falle, no puede derrotarlo— El anciano sonrió mientras veía a Harry

—No mi joven amigo, lo derrotaste, este fuego es un aliado, un arma, un amigo, nuestra tribu aprendió eso hace milenios, nosotros sentimos que el fuego tiene un alma propia y vida, como la vasija, no es solo un objeto, tu alma, le habló al fuego y fue tu poder el que creo la barrera que te salvo a ti y a Mina, el espíritu del fuego decidió que eras digno de usarlo para protegerte y te dio su poder. No muchos pueden tener un contacto tan cercano con un espíritu de la naturaleza tan fuerte, indomable e impredecible, estamos seguros que si sigues por ese camino, te harás digno de poseer por lo que estas luchando, ahora debes regresar, para esperar tu segunda prueba—

El anciano estrecho la mano de Harry

—Buena suerte muchacho—

—Gracias—

Harry se alejó de la aldea, de regresó al lugar donde había llegado, no era difícil pues las huellas del caballero estaban frescas. En poco tiempo se encontró siguiendo a su rival que con paso lento se dirigía de nuevo a su lugar. Entonces oyó ruidos atrás de él. Se giro rápidamente, sólo para encontrase de nuevo con Mina

—Mina, ¿que haces aquí?—

la niña se acercó rápidamente, mientras veía al esqueleto

—Calla, no hay tiempo, cuando regrese a su sitio tu regresaras al santuario, escucha, la segunda prueba tiene que ver con el agua, y recuerda esto con atención, el agua y el fuego son fuerzas muy parecidas, agresivas y suaves al mismo tiempo si puedes encontrar la manera de manejarlas, no lo olvides—

La niña desapareció entre los árboles mientras el caballero colocaba nuevamente su espada en el suelo. Un gran explosión de luz envolvió a Harry y el esqueleto quedó inmóvil en su lugar de descanso, hasta que fuera requerido nuevamente.


	15. Aqua, ventus, flamma

Hola a todos, suponiendo que ha estas alturas muchos de ustedes quieren practicarme tormento chino, quiero darles una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el capitulo 15 y nos acercamos peligrosamente al final muajaja, espero que disfruten el capitulo, y ya saben sus reviews criticas y reclamaciones siempre son bien recibidos, gracias.

Misterios, gracias por seguir leyendo, y ya no te desesperes, todas tus dudas serán resueltas pronto jeje. Saludos.

Malusnaperickman. Gracias por el review nena :D

Nelly Esp. Gracias por el review y en este capítulo lograras saber si tus conjeturas eran ciertas. Gracias.

Capitulo XV

Aqua, ventus, flamma.

Harry tardo unos minutos antes de que sus ojos se repusieran de la explosión de luz, se vio rodeado de un color azul celeste, al principio pensó que era un muro, pero conforme sus vista se recuperaba se dio cuenta que era agua. Empezó a examinar el lugar, podía ver el agua frente a él como contenida por una pared de cristal, pero al tocarla pudo sentir que no había nada que la frenara, miró a su alrededor, estaba circundado de agua, podía ver el sol sobre su cabeza, distorsionado por su paso a través de aquel líquido cristalino, no debía estar demasiado profundo, tal vez podría salir nadando de ese lugar, ya que no conocía ningún hechizo que le ayudará a salir de ese problema. Un pequeño templo en el centro le llamó la atención, había un dragón de jade que brillaba en su interior, Harry se acercó, la figura parecía viva, de pronto sus ojos brillaron y la figura empezó a crecer, el chico salió a toda prisa del pequeño recinto sólo para verlo destruirse al dejar paso al enorme ser de color azul.

—Harry Potter— pronunció con una voz fuerte y grave, Harry no sintió miedo

—Sabes mi nombre—

—Eres uno de los que busca el poder de la vasija, deberás probar que eres digno de poseer su poder—

–¿Qué debo hacer?—

—Sólo debes ir a la superficie, pero tienes solo 30 segundos para salir de este lugar—

El dragón atravesó la pared de agua dejándolo solo, Harry corrió hacía el lugar donde el dragón había desaparecido, pero entonces un pequeño delfín entró por accidente al lugar, cayó sobre la arena, el animal desesperado intentaba llegar al agua de nuevo pero no lo conseguía. El adolescente lo vio pero no tenía tiempo, empezó a entrar al agua, seguía oyendo los lamentos del animal, no podía dejarlo, imaginó la horrible muerte que tendría, no lo pensó dos veces y regresó para ayudar al pequeño, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al agua, el animalito paso sin problemas, pero cuando él quiso atravesar pudo darse cuenta que parecía una pared sólida, después de ver como el delfín se alejaba nadando, se dejó caer

—Lo hiciste de nuevo Potter, tú y tu insufrible sentido del heroísmo— dijo decepcionado y conciente de que posiblemente ese error le costara la vida.

Harry empezó a pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a salir, intentó infinidad de hechizos pero nada parecía funcionar. Después de varios intentos desistió, seguramente esta sería su prisión, sólo tenía la esperanza de que el gran dragón regresará y le diera otra oportunidad. Entonces vio al pequeño delfín regresar, llevaba algo en el hocico que con cuidado dejó caer dentro de la gran burbuja, Harry se acercó a recoger lo que parecía un medallón, lo levantó y de inmediato el agua empezó a caer como si las barreras hubieran desaparecido, en pocos segundos el chico se encontró nadando a toda prisa a la superficie, pero sus pulmones le dolían, necesitaba aire pero aun estaba demasiado lejos, siguió nadando con todas sus fuerzas, entonces el pequeño animal llegó a su lado y lo ayudó a llegar a la superficie, Harry aspiró profundamente al llegar, el aire entró a sus pulmones dándole alivio. Entonces vio de frente al gran dragón.

—Has demostrado tu fuerza y valentía, regresa, la ultima prueba te espera—

Harry sintió que lo levantaban en el aire y al momento siguiente cayó sobre la dura tierra, entonces oyó la voz de Sirius

—Harry, Harry, ¿estas bien?—

Con dificultad se puso de pie, y vio que estaba de regreso en el santuario, a su lado estaba Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra

—Ya pasé las pruebas exijo que me den mi premio— dijo Voldemort mirando con desprecio a Harry

Snape se acercó a ambos

—La última prueba esta lista, la vasija esta lista para liberar su poder—

Entonces ante la vista de todos, la gran piedra empezó a brillar desde el interior, una gran bola de luz salió y de repente se precipitó al bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles

—La vasija esta en algún lugar del bosque ahora— Snape los miró — Ya se ha decidido quien será el poseedor de ese poder, y sólo él podrá encontrarla—

Voldemort no esperó que dijeran nada más, simplemente se perdió en el bosque, Harry no sabía hacia donde ir, Sirius le grito con todas sus fuerzas

—Harry, date prisa, síguelo—

—Eh, si— dijo aun distraído, intentaba encontrar en la mirada de Dumbledore una pista de lo que debía hacer, pero solo obtuvo un sincero Confió en ti muchacho . Con varios segundos de retraso el joven se internó en el bosque, pero no tardó mucho en perderse, no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde ir, ni por donde buscar. Entonces oyó una voz que le decía:

_No te desesperes_

Harry miró por todos lados, pero no había nadie, la voz parecía provenir de algún sitio cerca de él

_No tengas miedo, sólo quiero ayudarte_

—¿quién eres?, ¿dónde estas?—

_Yo estoy en todas partes, solo que muy pocos son los que pueden sentir mi esencia, como tu lo haces hoy, como lo hiciste con el fuego y el agua_

—¿Tu esencia?, no comprendo—

_Todos tenemos una esencia, estamos vivos, aunque no lo vean, todo esta vivo en este bosque, incluso las piedras tienen su esencia, su espíritu_

Harry se dio cuenta que esa voz se oía cuando el viento soplaba

—Eres el viento, el espíritu del viento—

_Si, lo has descubierto, estoy aquí para ayudarte a encontrar la vasija, los espíritus me dijeron que eres valioso y que mereces el poder que ella guarda, así que escucha con atención, como nosotros la vasija esta viva, y el poder que guarda también, has podido vernos y sentirnos, cierra los ojos y siente su poder_

Harry no creía lograrlo, pero decidió intentarlo, entonces pudo sentir el bosque completo, cada criatura, ser que habitaba el bosque, entonces sintió algo totalmente diferente y poderoso

_síguelo, no queda mucho tiempo_

—Gracias—

El chico empezó a correr rumbo a donde percibió aquella fuerza, durante unos 20 minutos siguió esa dirección hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, pudo ver lo que parecía una gran vasija de vidrio, no imaginó que fuera tan grande, el brillo que emanaba era hermosos e iluminaba todo aquel lugar. Podía sentir el gran poder que irradiaba mientras se acercaba, entonces sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, por instinto se tiró al suelo, un rayo verde paso sobre su cabeza, entonces pudo ver a Voldemort sosteniendo en su mano su varita

—Esa vasija será mía Potter y si tengo que matarte para lograrlo lo har

—No la obtendrás— dijo el chico mientras esquivaba otro ataque, pero tropezó cuando estaba sacando su varita para defenderse, el golpe contra el suelo lo dejó sin aire obligándolo a soltar su varita

—Accio—

grito Voldemort, mientras Harry veía horrorizado como su varita caía en manos de su enemigo dejándolo totalmente indefenso

—Jajajajaja, podré matarte con tu propia varita, no crees que es poético, despídete de este mundo Potter—

Voldemort levantó la varita del muchacho

—Hasta nunca Avada Kedabra—

El rayó de luz verde iluminó los árboles cercanos, Harry espero su fin cuando una barrera de fuego lo protegió, Voldemort hizo un rictus de furia

—No, quien se atreve a detenerme—

Harry vio entonces el gran dragón volando sobre su cabeza, mientras la pared de fuego empezaba a rodear a Voldemort, el viento volvió a soplar alimentando las llamas

_No podemos ayudarte a luchar contra él, pero podemos detenerlo hasta que llegues a la vasija _

El joven mago no lo pensó dos veces se lanzó hacía la vasija obligándose a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, conforme se acercaba podía sentir más y más aquel poder, era el poder de la naturaleza. Estaba a pocos metros de la vasija cuando se detuvo, lo que desde lejos le pareció cristal no era más que luz, era una vasija de luz, fascinado se acercó lentamente, con mano temblorosa la toco, podía sentirla vibrar, era un ente vivo el que guardaba todo ese poder.

—ESE PODER ES MIO—

Grito Voldemort que luchaba desesperadamente por hacer a un lado las fuerzas que lo detenían, el fuego, el aire y el agua se mantenían a su alrededor, pero no resistirían mucho tiempo antes de que el mago oscuro pudiera pasarlo.

Harry por su parte se daba cuenta que no sabía como abrir la vasija para liberar su poder y al voltear a ver a Voldemort supo de inmediato que no tenía mucho tiempo. Caminó alrededor de aquel objeto, lo toco de nuevo y nada se le ocurría, hasta que recordó lo que el viento le había dicho "como nosotros la vasija esta viva", se concentró y la toc

—Por favor, dame el poder que necesito para salir de esto, para derrotar a Voldemort—

Una voz aguda se oyó desde la vasija

—Has sido elegido para utilizar el poder que guardo en mi interior, abre tu corazón para recibirlo—

Voldemort veía horrorizado como la vasija empezaba a abrirse y de su interior una mano luminosa tomaba la del joven mago jalándolo suavemente hasta desaparecer dentro de ella.


	16. Sanando un corazón herido

Hola a todos, siento el retraso pero metí la pata, (literalmente) XDDDDDDD, ando con el pie enyesado, lo que me ha retrasado un poco, mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. Este capitulo me quedo algo cortito, pero la gran batalla se avecina y estoy dejando lo mejor para el final :D. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. .

Muchas gracias por los Review.

Sacralo: Es que lo mejor está por venir, jeje.

NellyEsp: Más sorpresas se avecinan y hay algo ahí que será muy interesante.

Misterio: Gracias por tus comentarios, y tu gran duda del porque Brenda sufrió ese trágico final será descubierto en el penúltimo capitulo, y no puedo darte ,más pistas, je je, pero ya no falta mucho para saberlo.

MaluSnapeRickman. Gracias por el comentario nena, esto se va a poner cada vez más interesante.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, (solo los de Harry Potter XDDDDDDD)

CAPITULO XVI

Sanando a un corazón herido.

Harry sentía una calidez que envolvía su cuerpo y su corazón, una paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido, o... tal vez si... hacía mucho tiempo, era como esa sensación de cuando alguien lo sostenía en brazos y lo arrullaba, recuerdos que se fueron perdiendo en su memoria conforme fue creciendo, no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía esa sensación desaparecería. Sintió como alguien pasaba su mano suavemente por su cabello y después le acariciaba el rostro

—Te has convertido en un chico muy fuerte Harry—

Harry se estremeció a oír esa voz, la recordaba, la había oído en sus sueños antes, no quería dejar de soñar, pero deseaba con toda su alma ver el rostro de la mujer que le hablaba, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos

—Mamá— los ojos del muchacho empezaron a humedecerse, mientras él se aferraba a su madre, la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, era la primera vez que podía sentir el calor de su madre, ella lo abrazaba con cariño, el joven se había olvidado de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado, se había olvidado de lo que pasaba afuera.

—Harry— una voz masculina se oyo, Harry levantó la vista para ver a un hombre de cabello negro acercarse a ellos, nadie podría haber negado que eran padre e hijo, cuando el chico era una viva imagen de su padre. James Potter abrazó a su hijo y a su esposa, el corazón de Harry estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, si debía de morir para quedarse así para siempre, no tenía miedo de hacerlo. Era lo que siempre había deseado en su vida y ahora que lo tenía, no quería perderlo.

Los Potter se quedaron así por algunos momentos, Lilly se separó lentamente de Harry

—Hijo, quiero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, has logrado tanto y has salvado a tanta gente al retrasar los planes de Voldemort—

El rostro de Harry se volvió sombrío

—No pude evitar que mataran a Cedric, fue mi culpa que muriera—

James tomó del hombro a su hijo

—No Harry, él sólo estuvo en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado, son cosas que suceden que nadie se imaginaban que pasarían, sin embargo tu puedes poner fin a esto, debes detener a Voldemort, antes que siga matando a personas inocentes como Cedric—

El chico bajo la vista

—No quiero dejarlos, quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, podemos ser una familia—

Lilly secó las lagrimas de su hijo con ternura

—Hijo mío, se que es doloroso, pero sólo se nos permitió estar aquí para darte fuerzas y despedirnos, el poder de la vasija nos trajo aquí, porque sabía que nos necesitabas en este momento, pero no podemos quedarnos y no podemos regresar, tu eres el único que puede detenerlo, y aunque te sientas feliz aquí a nuestro lado, después te arrepentirías al pensar que posiblemente tus amigos están a merced de Voldemort, mucha gente inocente morirá, mucha gente que estimas y conoces, no puedes dejar que eso pase—

—No puedes dejar que Voldemort destruya más familias como a nosotros— dijo James viendo a los ojos a su hijo —No permitas que otros sufran lo que has pasado, o que sufran como los Longbottom, o como cientos de familias destruidas, Voldemort tiene que pagar—

La voz de Harry sonó apagada —Pero no quiero convertirme en un asesino, no quiero ser como él, ¡NO QUIERO SER UN ASESINO!—

Lilly abrazó a su hijo —Entiendo, pero si no hay otra alternativa, si es tu vida o la de él, deberás hacerlo, nosotros tuvimos que pasar por esas decisiones muchas veces, y se que es difícil, pero lo que esta en juego aquí es más grande, el destino del mundo mágico, no te desanimes, tu puedes encontrar la forma—

Un tenue resplandor empezó a pulsar a su alrededor, James la vio con tristeza

—No nos queda mucho tiempo Lilly—

James tomó la mano de su esposa, Lilly se separo de Harry con tristeza

—No nos queda mucho tiempo, el poder de la vasija esta a punto de liberarse y debes estar listo pare recibirlo, debes confiar en ella, debes dejar que entre en tu corazón, debes dejar que ella vea tu alma, para que puedas pertenecerle como ella te pertenecer

—¿Cómo confiaré en ella?, no se que es, que tal si no puedo hacerlo—

—Debes confiar en ti mismo, como tu madre y yo confiamos en ti y en ella—

Lilly levantó el rostro de su hijo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

—La vasija te protegerá, porque esa es su misión, yo supe antes que nadie que serías el nuevo dueño de la vasija, y también sabía que Voldemort trataría de quitarte de en medio por ser el único capaz de derrotarlo—

—Mamá, ¿él tenía oportunidad de ganar la vasija?—

—No, este poder viene de las cosas vivas, el nunca a respetado la vida, la vasija jamás lo hubiera aceptado, no es una cuestión de bien o mal, ha habido hechiceros malvados que obtuvieron este poder porque sus contrapartes buenas nunca respetaron la vida, muchos héroes y magos buenos, han pensado que hay que derrotar al mal de cualquier manera, incluso si debes sacrificar a inocentes para hacerlo, la vasija jamás aceptará eso, para la ella, lo que más valor tiene es la vida, y debes luchar por proteger a los inocentes hasta el último momento, llegará un punto en que tal vez no tengas alternativa, pero sabrás que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance por evitarlo—

—Proteger la vida— la voz del chico se quebraba a cada palabra, Lilly tomó la mano de su hijo

—Vamos, te guiaremos hasta ella—

Empezaron a caminar, el espacio contenido en la vasija de luz era relativo, por dentro era un mundo enorme de Luz y calidez, el joven mago se dejo guiar por sus padres por ese mundo de colores hermosos y formas luminosas, poco a poco se percato que figuras humanas se acercaba a ellos, cientos de personas se acercaban, Harry se sintió intimidado, su padre pudo sentir la incertidumbre de su hijo y explic

—Ellos han venido a desearte suerte Harry, son todos los que fueron asesinados por Voldemort o sus cómplices—

Todos los rostros tenían una tenue luz que los rodeaba, pero en todos podían verse una expresión de esperanza. Un joven de cabello negro les cortó el paso

—Por favor, dile a mi hermano Sirius q lamento lo que pasó, sólo quería que la familia estuviera orgullosa de mi, y me equivoque, yo nunca fui tan fuerte como él—

Harry sintió lastima por aquel joven, el joven Black les dejó seguir su camino. Nuevamente la luz cambió, el pulso se hizo más fuerte. El chico puedo ver que se dirigían a una gran bola de luz, a pocos metros de llegar, apareció Cedric

—Cedric, lo siento— dijo Harry

—No Harry, nunca fue tu culpa, además fuiste muy valiente al llevar mi cuerpo con mis padres, eres todo un gryffindor, por favor, no te culpes de mi muerte, esto sólo es culpa de Voldemort y todos tenemos fe en que podrás derrotarlo, se que podrás hacerlo—

Cedric le tendió la mano, Harry la estrecho ahora con más seguridad al sentir el apoyo que todos le daban, por primera vez sentía que no estaba completamente solo. El joven Diggory le cedió el paso, la familia Potter continuo su camino hasta la gran bola de luz. Lilly y James abrazaron a su hijo nuevamente

—Es la hora de despedirnos, te queremos mucho hijo, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, sabemos que tienes la fuerza en tu corazón para pasar esta gran prueba— Lilly se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en la frente —Siempre estaremos contigo—

James le dio un abrazo a su hijo —No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, has demostrado ser un estupendo amigo y un gran mago, y se que podrás hacer esto—

Los ojos de Harry se empezaron a humedecer de nuevo

—Papá, mamá, no los defraudare—

Decidido caminó los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de la gran bola de luz y la tocó, todas las figuras que lo rodeaban desaparecieron en una ráfaga de luz, las mejillas del chico estaban húmedas a causa de sus lagrimas

—Adiós, nunca los olvidaré— .

* * *

PD. Lo siento pero no pude evitar hacer llorar al chico, pero el momento lo requería, claro que pueden dejar sus quejas y reclamaciones :D 


	17. La vasija y la batalla final

Bueno el penúltimo capítulo esta aquí recién salido del horno, espero que les guste, por fin es la hora de la verdad jeje.

Gracias a Malu-snape-rickman y a Nelly-Esp, por sus reviews, Muchas muchas gracias, y espero que sigan disfrutando del fic

Diclaimer: Harry Potter...propiedad de JK Rowling y lo demás ya lo saben jeje.

CAPITULO XVII

La vasija y la batalla final

Cuando por fin el resplandor se desvaneció Harry pudo ver que alguien estaba frente a él, intentaba enfocar aquella figura pero sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la nueva situación de luz, poco a poco empezó a vislumbrar la figura de una mujer

—Tu eres el nuevo dueño del poder de la vasija— le dijo, Harry aún intentaba enfocarla, pero conocía aquella voz, la había escuchado antes

—¿Quién eres?—

—Yo soy la vasija—

La mujer se acercó más a él, y entonces pudo enfocarla con claridad

—¿Brenda?—

—si Harry, tu madre sabía mejor que yo lo que se escondía dentro de mi—

—Pero, tu estas muerta, los lobos...yo vi—

—Viste cuando me llevaron al bosque, viste mi sangre que fue utilizada para purificar este lugar que fue contaminado por fuerzas malignas—

Ella se acercó más a él

—Yo he estado protegida por este santuario hasta que recuperé mis fuerzas, y esperando al nuevo dueño del poder que está dentro de mi—

—Por eso decían que la vasija estaba viva, todos buscábamos un objeto, no algo vivo—

—Es la hora, el poder que guardo en mi interior ahora te pertenece, sólo tu puedes decidir que hacer con el—

—Pero...—

—No tengas miedo, confía en ti y en tu corazón—

Brenda se acercó a él, de su pecho salió una bola de luz blanca

—Recibe mi poder, Harry—

Ella acercó la bola de luz al pecho de el chico y con un movimiento rápido lo empujó hasta que desapareció dentro de su cuerpo, el chico sintió como ese gran poder recorría su cuerpo, una calidez embargaba todo su ser

—Suerte— dijo Brenda y entonces desapareció

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos pudo ver el bosque a su alrededor, justo el lugar en donde había estado la vasija de luz, Voldemort estaba a unos 10 metros de él viéndolo, tenía su varita en alto listo para atacar, no había forma que el joven mago esquivara este Avada kedabra, una risa triunfal salió de la garganta de Voldemort mientras veía como el rayo verde se acercaba al joven

—Por fin veré como mueres ante mis ojos—

El mortal rayo estaba a pocos centímetros de Harry cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, sólo levantó sus brazos para cubrirse, nuevamente sintió ese calidez en su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que todo había acabado y que él había fracasado, estaba muriendo... pero entonces, se dio cuenta que aquella luz verde lo rodeaba, pero no lo tocaba, algo a su alrededor lo protegía, había una especie de bruma a su alrededor y la maldición se desvanecía a su contacto.

Harry levantó la vista y pudo ver como la expresión de Voldemort cambiaba, de satisfacción a odio

—No, como es que pudiste sobrevivir, nadie puede sobrevivir a esa maldición—

—Yo ya lo hice una vez lo recuerdas—

Ahora el joven mago estaba listo para la gran pelea, y no la iba a perder

—Si no te puedo matar así, aún hay miles de formas de hacerlo—

Voldemort empezó a utilizar todo a su alrededor como armas, transformaba las pequeñas ramas en filosas astillas que luego lanzaba contra el chico, el cual se sentía aun extraño con sus nuevos poderes, así que un par de veces las filosas ramas lo tocaron dejando pequeñas heridas en sus manos y en su rostro, su ropa empezó a cubrirse de sangre

—Ves, no eres más que un chico con suerte, se supone que tienes el poder suficiente para destruirme, pero eres cobarde, igual que tu padre, tu madre le tenía lastima, por eso se casó con él—

—¡Callate, tu no sabes nada de ellos!—

—Ella hubiera sido una gran bruja, poderosa, pero se decidió por el lado equivocado y por eso al final tuvo que morir, si no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino seguiría viva—

—Ella jamás se hubiera unido a ti, y mi padre era un gran mago—

—Pero no fue rival para mi—

—Yo si lo seré—

El odio reprimido dentro de Harry por tanto tiempo empezaba a brotar, pensar que ese hombre había destruido tantas vidas por su ambición y su odio, no podía dejar que eso parara de nuevo, debía detenerlo aquí y ahora, no importaba que muriera en el intento pero lo detendría, levantó su varita contra aquel hombre, Voldemort lo esquivo por centímetros, un gran hoyo quedó en el sitió donde se encontraba parado y entonces supo que el muchacho hablaba en serio

—No me vencerás tan fácilmente, y si algo me pasa ahora regresaré de nuevo Jajajajajaja, nada puede detenerme de eso me asegure hace mucho tiempo—

—No te lo permitiré, te venceré—

Aquel lugar se inundo de rayos de todos colores, de objetos voladores, armas monstruos, veneno era en definitiva una lucha a muerte, entonces el joven Gryffindor tuvo su oportunidad, Voldemort tropezó con una rama que se había torcido de un árbol cercano que Harry había hechizado

—Expeliarmus— dijo el joven mago, mientras la varita del líder de los mortifagos volaba hasta su mano, con una varita en cada mano, Harry se acercó al mago caído

—Esta vez no podrás ganar, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho y me encargaré de que sufras como jamás lo has imaginado—

—No podrás matarme—

—Realmente lo crees— el corazón del muchacho latía con fuerza, lo que siempre imaginó hacer estaba al alcance de su mano, tantos años de espera para este momento, y sin embargo sólo sentía amargura

—Hasta nunca Voldemort—

Una gran luz iluminó el bosque y un grito desgarrador lo inundó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que Harry regresará al lado de los demás, le había costado algo de trabajo encontrar el camino de regreso, todos se sorprendieron ante su apariencia, estaba cubierto de sangre, tierra y ramas, Sirius fue el primero en acercarse, su ataduras habían desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba el pequeño santuario en todo su esplendor

—Harry estas bien—

—Si, todo acabo— el chico se dejo caer junto a un árbol —no volverá a molestarnos, recibió el castigo que merecía—

—Pero Harry...—

Malfoy y colagusano estaban atentos a las palabras de el joven Gryffindor y de inmediato se alejaron de ahí, Lupin intentó seguirlos pero el director lo detuvo

—Ya tendremos tiempo de atraparlos, ahora debemos llevarlos al castillo, están exhaustos—

Harry se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al director

—¿A quien más hay que llevar al castillo profesor?—

El anciano sonrió mientras señalaba hacía el lugar donde estaba Snape. En sus brazos tenía a Brenda, ella estaba pálida pero viva

—¿Ella estará bien?—

—No te preocupes Harry, estará bien—

Dumbledore inició el camino hacía el castillo, los demás lo siguieron, Sirius tomó del brazo a Harry y lo ayudo, de vez en cuando giraba para ver a Snape que iba detrás de ellos, y cada vez que lo hacía sus ojos brillaban de furia al ver la cabeza de Brenda recargada suavemente sobre el pecho del maestro de pociones.

Tan pronto se alejaron de aquel lugar sagrado todo desapareció, quedando tal y como estaba antes de que todo pasara y el bosque quedó en silencio nuevamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba alrededor.


	18. Una nueva era

Bueno sorry por la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas y no pude actualizar hasta ahora. Pero ya esta el final, espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten.

Gracias a Nelly Esp por su review, espero que les guste el final jeje.

CAPITULO XVIII

Una nueva era

Harry Potter estaba parado en silencio en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Hermione y Ron entraron a toda prisa

—oh Harry me alegro que estés bien, supimos lo que paso, todo el mundo mágico sabe que acabaste con Voldemort— dijo la joven bruja, mientras Ron se sobresaltaba un poco al oir aquel nombre

—Como lo hiciste Harry, dicen que no encontraron nada de él, eres grande amigo—

Harry permaneció en silencio por un momento

—Me alegra verlos muchachos, pero no quisiera hablar de esto aún—

Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y salió en silencio jalando a Ron.

El joven de ojos verdes se quedó unos momentos más y después salió dirigiéndose a la enfermería, estaba a punto de entrar cuando oyó a Brenda y Sirius hablando

—No puedo permitir que Snivellus siga cerca de ti, debes terminar con esto de una buena vez— decía Sirius molesto

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, él es el guardián, él siempre estará en mi vida, es algo que yo no puedo controlar—

—Yo no puedo seguir asi, no lo soporto ni un solo momento más—

Ella lo vio con tristeza

—Siempre será así ¿verdad, no importa cuanto digas amarme, ni cuanto niegues las razones por las que te acercaste a mi, es mas importante para ti molestar a Snape que yo, Sirius creo que es mejor que todo termine aquí—

Ella se quito una cadenita que llevaba al cuello, un anillo de compromiso, tomó la mano de Sirius y se lo colocó en la palma

—Es mejor que te vayas ahora, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí—

—Brenda—

Ella le dio la espalda, Sirius quería decir algo pero Harry entró en ese momento, Sirius decidio dejar todo sin mirar atrás. Una lagrima corría por el rostro de Brenda

—Estas bien?— dijo el muchacho

—Si, si no te preocupes, estaré bien, justo estaba pensando en ti, Dumbledore me dijo que no tendrás que regresar a casa de los Dursley—

Harry sonrió, no podía creer lo que oía

—Pero eso es verdad?—

—Si, el ministerio a permitido que dejes la custodia de tus tíos y yo seré tu tutora de ahora en adelante, hoy saldre a buscar una casa adecuada—

—¿Snape ira contigo?—

Ella bajó la mirada

—Si, después de todo es el guardián del poder que llevo en mi interior, no puede dejarme andar sola por ahí, aunque solo te pertenezca a ti, no puede evitarse que sigan intentando conseguirlo, más ahora que es más fuerte—

—No lo entiendo—

Ella se acercó a él y lo toco en el rostro

—Siente, el poder ha cambiado, se ha purificado, y esto fue gracias a ti, debo irme—

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir y sonrió

—Pronto conocerás tu nuevo hogar y todos empezaremos una nueva vida—

Durante los siguientes meses el mundo mágico empezó a limpiar la escoria que quedó después de la derrota de Voldemort, los pocos mortifagos que pudieron escapar de Azkaban huyeron del país.

El final de cursos le dio a Harry la posibilidad de conoce su nuevo hogar, Brenda lo había decorado, una casa acogedora en las afueras de Hogsmade, el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos lindos, en especial retratos de Lilly y James, Brenda había logrado una mezcla entre lo mejor del mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, y con un poco de ayuda había logrado que todo funcionara a la perfección. La casa constaba de una salita de estar, un estudio, la cocina, sótano y cuatro habitaciones. Harry se había instalado en la del ático, un lugar bastante espacioso y cómodo para que pudiera estar con sus amigos. Al principio le había costado adaptarse a la presencia de Snape, quien por ordenes de Dumbledore ahora vivía fuera del colegio, para estar mas cerca de Brenda. Pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía razón, cuando Brenda estaba cerca Snape cambiaba, no era el mismo en la casa que en la escuela, y comprendió la razón de porque no permitir que ella se quedara en Hogwarts.

La dedicación de Snape por recuperarla poco a poco dio frutos y ella dejó él pasado atrás. Algunos meses después se comprometió con él, ella y Harry fueron a Londres para comprar algunas cosas para la boda, cuando a lo lejos vieron una figura conocida, ella vio al muchacho a los ojos

—Ahora comprendo—

—Por un momento, estuve a punto de ser como él, lo deseaba, deseaba hacerlo sufrir hasta que muriera, pero recordé a mis padres y no quería convertirme en un asesino, creo que el castigo que obtuvo es el que merece—

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaron de ahí, un hombre vestido con una túnica vagaba por las calles, todos por el rumbo lo conocían, muggles y magos, siempre llevaba una varita de madera, de noche ponía una lata y mezclaba cosas, y todos los magos le tenían lastima a ese muggle con aspiraciones de mago. Los muggles también le tenían lastima, siempre lo oían hablar, siempre diciendo la misma historia

"Yo soy Lord Voldemort, todos deben temer a mi poder, yo dominaré el mundo"


End file.
